POTC 4
by CJS-DEPPendent
Summary: Another script for a movie, continues on a few days after my previous fanfic 'POTC 3'. This time, Jack, Elizabeth and the crew set off to find a glorious treasure, but someone will do anything to stand in their way...again, reviews are welcome, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, its characters or any of its components. I only own certain parts of this particular story line and the mistakes._

_**A/N:**__ So, this is a sequel to my first POTC fic. It was also written mainly before the movie (AWE) was out and is, like the first one, completely 100 SPARRABETH._

_**Please read and review, but no flames, please.**_

_**A/N2:**__ This story starts off exactly where my previous one left off._

_**A/N3:**__ If you didn't read my first POTC fic, I strongly suggest you do otherwise, chances are you won't understand anything of this one._

--------------

**BLACK ROSE DECK (night)**

Gibbs is talking to someone on deck. Suddenly a wave sweeps that person off the ship. They land in the water. Gibbs runs to the railing and looks down. Swimming up from under water is Jack.

He reaches sea level and spits out water.

Jack: "Bugger. Mr. Gibbs…Get me up."

Gibbs: "Aye Capn'"

Gibbs, Marty and Cotton hoist Jack back onto the deck. The noise he makes landing causes a baby to cry.

Jack looks at the Cabin door. The light goes on the crying stops the door opens and Elizabeth comes out holding baby James in her arms.

Elizabeth: "Jack, what's going on?"

Jack: "Nothing, Luv…"

He looks down at himself and shakes his hands; water comes out of his jacket and down his legs.

Elizabeth: "Why are you all wet?"

Jack: "Eh, well…"

Bootstrap comes up from bellow deck holding a towel. He hands it to Jack.

Jack puts it around his back

Bootstrap: "He fell over board…again."

Jack: "I didn't FALL"

Elizabeth: "Jack we've been sailing for weeks, according to you we're no where near our destination, which you went tell me about and it's the tenth time you've been swept off the ship. I'm starting to think there's more to this then you're telling me."

Jack sighs and looks to the Cabin. He takes the baby and walks in, Elizabeth follows.

**BLACK ROSE CABIN **

Jack sits on a chair with the baby in his arms. Elizabeth sits on the bed opposite him. He sighs.

Jack: "Alright; there is more to this whole thing then ye know…"

Elizabeth: "Then tell me…"

Jack (sighs) : "You're not gonna like it…"

Elizabeth: "Tell me."

Jack: "Alright, as you know, Davy Jones went through what…Will did."

Elizabeth: "Yes you told me that…"

Jack: "And Will is now, the slimy equivalent of Jones…"

Elizabeth (sighs): "You told me that too"

Jack: "Right, well as you may imagine, for reasons totally different from Jones', Will he doesn't really like me either…."

Elizabeth: "So, he'…it's….it's his fault you've almost died on several occasions during the trip."

Jack: "Aye…"

Elizabeth: "Jack, why didn't you tell me?"

Jack looks at the baby and remains silent.

Elizabeth: "Jack what if he comes after me, after James?"

Jack: "I'd never let that happen. You know that right?"

He stands up, puts the baby in his cot and moves towards her.

Elizabeth: "I do…"

Jack strokes her face with his hand. She looks up at him.

Jack: "Do you trust me?"

Elizabeth: "Not a bit…"

She giggles. He smirks. He leans into her and they start kissing.

**BLACK ROSE DECK**

Swann: "George…"

Kings: "Sir."

Swann: "Have you seen my daughter?"

Kings: "She walked into the cabin a while ago with Jack."

Swann moves towards the cabin. Thinks twice and comes back.

Swann: "Call me when they come out. I'm going bellow deck to rest."

Kings: "Aye sir."

He moves towards the Helm.

Gibbs: "Mr. Kings."

Kings: "George…Please. Do you know if the Captain is busy?"

Gibbs looks mockingly at him

Gibbs: "Probably is…"

Kings: "Would he change course for a couple of days?"

Gibbs: "Not sure, why?"

Kings: "When I left in Lord Beckett's Expedition, I left behind my wife, she was with child. I'd like to go to her."

Gibbs: "wife eh?"

Kings: "Yes, she's a great childhood friend of Elizabeth's."

Gibbs: "Well, talk to the captain, see what he says. I ain't changing rout till he tells me to."

Kings: "Alright."

He looks after Gibbs as he walks away from the helm. Leaving Cotton holding the wheel staring at Kings.

Kings walks down from the helm and bellow deck.

---------------

**Thanks for reading, chapter two is up.**

**Please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: The only things I own are my little Jack Sparrow action figure (the one that you press a button and he does what appears to be 'the monkey') and the mistakes.**_

--------------

**BLACK ROSE CABIN (night)**

Jack strokes Elizabeth's face and kisses her gently as she gets a crying James from his cot.

Jack: "Hey little guy."

The baby continues crying.

Elizabeth: "He's hungry."

Jack: "That's your job…I'm going outside, see how things are goin'."

He kisses her lightly and leaves her and the baby.

**BLACK ROSE DECK**

Jack walks about. All the men are working. Kings spots him and walks up to him

Kings: "Jack…"

Jack looks at him.

Jack: "Kings."

Kings: "Jack I need a favour."

Jack: "Anything for you."

Kings: "You're in a happy mood…"

Jack looks to the horizon.

Jack: "Aye…"

Kings: "Yes, well. Could you change rout for a couple of days?"

Jack: "Change rout?!"

Kings: "Yes, see my wife, Jane was with child when I left in Beckett's ship and I would like to go to her."

Jack: "Ha right I'll change rout. Bit if you intend to go retrieve your bonny lass, I assume you have a heading?"

Kings: "…eh…heading…no"

Jack: "Call yerself a seaman? 'Coz I don't"

He walks bellow deck. Kings looks after him slightly confused weather or not to follow.

Jack comes back holding his compass in his hand.

Jack: "Well Mr. Kings, Is seeing yer bonny lass the thing you want most in this world?"

Kings: "Of course."

Jack: "Take this; it'll give you a heading."

Kings starts to walk to the helm. Jack stops him.

Jack: "You loose that, you die."

Kings looks down at the compass questioningly.

Kings: "What?"

Jack: "Have you any idea how bad it would be if…"

He looks around to see if anyone is listening.

Jack: "…Turner junior got this?"

Kings: "ah, right…I shall guard it with my life."

Jack: "Yes you will."

They walk off in different directions.

Jack walks back to the cabin.

Elizabeth has just put the baby back in the cot and is getting ready to sleep.

Jack: "We're changing course for a couple of days."

Elizabeth: "What? Why?"

Jack: "Kings."

Elizabeth: "George?"

Jack: "Aye he wants to get his wife and child."

Elizabeth: "Child?"

Jack: "Yea, some Jane was carrying his child when he left."

Elizabeth gets into bed.

Elizabeth: "Jane…"

Jack: "Aye…says she's yer friend…"

Elizabeth: "Oh! Jane…she's really great Jack"

Jack takes off his boots and gets into bed. He kisses her forehead.

Jack: "Thanks, but I'm taken love."

He sinks down and closes his eyes.

Elizabeth smiles to herself and does the same.

**BLACK ROSE DECK (morning)**

The sky is dark grey, rain is pouring, the wind is furiously howling and the ship is swaying a lot. The crew is furiously running around tugging ropes. Gov. Swann and Kings come from bellow deck, Swann holding his hat. Bootstrap closes the cargo hole's grate. Jack and Elizabeth come out of the cabin. Jack is holding a heavily covered James. Swann walks up to them.

Swann: "Elizabeth, you and the baby should go back inside."

Gibbs: "Captain…She's not going to hold much longer."

Jack hands James to Elizabeth.

Jack: "I'll be right back."

He kisses her forehead and walks up to the helm.

Gibbs: "Jack, the main sail is going to tare."

Jack looks up at the sail. He looks at Gibbs and runs down from the helm.

Jack: "Elizabeth. Get inside, now."

Elizabeth: "Jack, its him isn't it."

Jack looks at the agitated sea.

Jack: "Yes it is…. Get inside."

Swann: "Elizabeth come on."

They both go back to the Cabin. Gibbs runs down to Jack.

Gibbs: Jack…the sail."

Jack looks up again.

Jack: "She can hold a bit longer."

He walks to the rail.

Gibbs: "Jack what are you doing?"

Jack pulls out a dagger and makes a cut on his hand. He lets the blood fall into the sea. It starts to calm. The clouds move away and the sky turns blue.

Jack grabs his hand with the other. His face cringes with the pain.

Jack: "Mr. Gibbs, get three men up there and fix the damn sail."

He walks towards the cabin, at the same time he pulls a peace of cloth from his waist and ties it around his hand. He goes in.

**BLACK ROSE CABIN**

Elizabeth looks up when he enters. She gives the baby to Gov. Swann and jumps up at Jack.

Elizabeth: "Jack?"

She notices his pained face and his hand.

Elizabeth: "How did you…?"

She sees the bloody knife.

Elizabeth: "You didn't…"

Jack: "The bastard wants me dead, let him think I am."

Elizabeth leads jack to a chair sits him down and starts unwrapping the cloth. She sees the deep cut.

Elizabeth: "Father, get Tia Dalma please."

Swann looks reluctant to let the baby go. But he puts it in hits cot and goes out; soon he comes back in followed by Tia Dalma.

Tia: "What be the matter?"

She sees Jack's hand. Thinks for a second, looks at the sky.

Tia: "Jack Sparrow, good thinkin'…fraid it won't last for ever…"

Jack: "I know…"

He flinches as Elizabeth pulls a bit of the cloth that got stuck on the wound.

Tia: "Alright let me see…"

She shoves Elizabeth aside and starts looking at Jack's hand. She reaches in her pocket and takes out a small flask; she tips the content onto jack's wound. He jumps in pain.

Jack: "OW! Bugger, what was that?"

Smoke comes from the wound and it begins to seal.

Tia: "There…good as new."

She stands up and walks to the Baby's cot. Then turns to Elizabeth.

Tia: "He looks good."

Elizabeth hugs Jack.

Elizabeth: "Thank you."

Tia leaves. Swann looks at Jack.

Swann: "Listen, I do not think that the sea is a proper place for a child, however you already know that. But Elizabeth there is something out there that wants your husband, and very possibly your son, dead."

Elizabeth: "If Jack agrees to stay with us on land, we will, if not we will continue to the treasure."

Swann: "Elizabeth, please think about this."

Elizabeth: "I have."

Jack: "Governor, you are more then welcome to stay on land if you wish. But we won't"

Swann: "Do you have no feelings for your family? YOU PIRATE"

James starts crying. Jack walks up to the cot and picks him up. He stops crying and his little hand curls around jack's hair.

Jack: "I do, and I know that neither one of us could exist on land."

Swann: "Elizabeth, please reconsider."

Elizabeth: "No, I'm sorry, my mind is made."

He looks desperately from James to Jack to Elizabeth and storms out.

Jack: "Something tells me he still doesn't like me…"

Elizabeth: "Don't worry; it's just too much for him to adjust to."

She takes James and puts him in his cot again. She turns back to Jack and kisses him passionately. Suddenly there is a loud noise outside and shouting. Jack runs out and Elizabeth follows.

**BLACK ROSE DECK**

Jack runs out of the cabin and Elizabeth follows. Pintel is yelling up to Ragetti who is on the mast helping fix the sail.

Pintel: "You moron…That hurt"

He throws a hammer to the sky to try and hit Ragetti but it just falls and hits him on the foot.

Pintel: "OW!"

Jack: "You…"

Pintel looks at him.

Jack: "And you…"

Ragetti looks down at him.

Jack: "SHUT UP…either you start behaving properly or you'll be walkin' the plank."

Pintel: "We ain't kids… (Under his breath) 'behave properly'…"

Jack walks up to him and holds him by the neck.

Jack: "What was that?"

Ragetti: "Nothing, sir."

Jack lets go of him and pushes him back.

Jack: "Get to work."

He grabs Elizabeth around the waist and she makes to go back to the cabin. He stops her and kisses her gently. Everyone looks at them Pintel and Ragetti start making whopping sounds. Jack and Elizabeth ignore them.

Gov. Swann looks at them.

Swann: "Elizabeth, please behave properly…"

Jack and Elizabeth move apart but sill look at each other smiling. Jack grabs her hand and smirks.

Jack: "Governor, why don't you talk to those two men over there…?"

He points to Pintel and Ragetti

Jack: "…I'm sure they have an _appropriate _answer for you."

He kisses Elizabeth gently and leads her into the cabin. Swann looks furious after them.

He turns to kings.

Swann: "How can she do this? Throw her life away, James' life away for a no good, rum soaked pirate?"

Kings: "Sir, I think she's happy…"

Swann: "Of course she is, that's not the point. The point is this is not a proper way for a woman her age and of her class to act."

Kings: "sir, she's as much a pirate now as Jack or any of them…any of us really…"

He looks to the crew.

Swann sighs

Swann: "I know…that's the worst part."

He storms off bellow deck. Kings looks helplessly after him then looks at the compass.

**TBC**

---------------

_**Thanks for reading, chapter three is up.**_

_**Please leave a review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **__I still only own the action figure and the mistakes…but a girl can dream…_

--------------

**BLAK ROSE CABIN (night)**

Elizabeth is holding baby James in her arms and jack is sitting next to her, an arm around her middle, kissing her cheek and neck.

Elizabeth: "Jack…Jack….Stop…Jack…"

She turns and kisses him. She pulls away, lays the baby in the cot. Jack doesn't stop kissing her. She faces him and starts kissing him passionately, his shirt is soon on the floor and they're lying on the bed kissing.

**BLACK ROSE DECK**

Gov. Swann comes up from bellow deck looking determined. He heads to the cabin.

Kings comes down from the helm.

Kings: "Governor Swann…?"

Swann turns to face him.

Swann: "I've made up my mind, she is my daughter, she will stay with me in the nearest settlement, and sail with me back to Port Royal as soon as I believe it safe. If Jack decides he can't live on land with us, then he'll have to leave. I am not going to just sit back and watch my daughter and grandson be killed."

Kings: "Sir…I…"

Swann ignores him and opens the door.

**BLACK ROSE CABIN**

Elizabeth and Jack are on the bed kissing passionately. Jack's shirt is off. Gov. Swann walks in and looks shocked at them.

Swann: "Elizabeth…!"

She and Jack look up. They see Gov. Swann and Kings and spring apart.

Swann: "Elizabeth, have you no sense of propriety?! For goodness sake, this is no way for a woman of breed to act."

Kings walks up to Jack.

Kings (whispers): "Better put your shirt on there mate…"

Jack reaches for his shirt and puts it on.

Swann: "I have made up my mind, you shall come with me back to Port Royal and that is it. If Jack decides to remain a pirate then so be it, but you will not. I cannot live knowing your out there living like a pirate…wench, I cannot."

Jack: "OI…! Did you just call my wife a wench?!"

Swann: "She's my daughter and that's what she'll become if she continues to coexist with the likes of you."

He looks disgusted at jack.

Jack: "Listen here, you can attack me and I won't care, call me a no good, rum soaked pirate…

He reaches for a bottle of rum and takes a sip.

Jack: "…it's true…But you WILL NOT insult my wife."

He pulls his sword out and points it at Swann.

Elizabeth: "Jack! It's alright. Father, if being with the man I love is being a wench then that is what I am. And I will not be leaving with you."

Swann: "You most certainly will…"

Jack moves forwards angrily. The baby starts crying.

Swann: "See he can't even act decently around his own child…"

He moves towards the baby and picks it up but he continues to cry.

Swann: "Elizabeth, I think he's hungry."

Jack: "He ain't hungry…give 'im here."

Jack takes the baby against Swann's protests and it stops crying immediately. The Swann looks annoyed at jack.

Jack shushes the baby.

Elizabeth: "Father you are free to leave any time you want, but do not think that I shall. I married jack, and I intend to keep my word about every promise I made him, including the 'until death do us part' part."

Swann Storms out and goes bellow deck.

Kings looks sympathetically at Elizabeth and Jack.

Elizabeth: "Will you talk to him please?"

Kings: "Sure, so long as you talk to him about my marrying your maid's daughter."

Elizabeth smiles.

Elizabeth: "You know I will…"

Kings leaves.

Jack: "What was that?"

Elizabeth: "George's wife, she's my old maid's daughter, father never approved of our playing with the help. George is like a son to him so…"

Jack: "No, not that. What's up wiv yer father?"

Elizabeth: "Oh, well, wouldn't you be shocked?"

Jack: "What?"

She moves closer to him.

Elizabeth: "If you found James like he found us?"

Jack: "eh…no?!"

Elizabeth: "Alright then…If you found a daughter of yours…"

Jack: "What?! Of course I would…oh, right I see."

She kisses him lightly.

Elizabeth: "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere."

He puts down the baby, kisses her gently and walks out. She covers James and follows.

**TBC**

---------------

_**Thanks for reading, chapter four is up.**_

_**Please leave a review.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **__I still only own the action figure and the mistakes…but a girl can dream…_

--------------

**FLYING DUTCHMAN DECK**

Will is at the helm yelling orders at the crew. Barbosa is whipping a bunch of men as they hoist the anchor. Amongst them are James and Norrington.

James: "You, you were engaged to that Elizabeth weren't you?"

He gets whipped.

Norrington: "Ye, but she left me fer the capn'"

James: "Jack…?"

Norrington: "No…"

He motions to Will.

James: "Very flighty ain't she? Hope she doesn't leave Jack, ye know, wiv the…"

He gets whipped and it causes his voice to get louder.

James: "BABY 'n' all…"

Will looks down from the helm. At the word. He comes down and takes Sao Feng's whip. He walks right up to James.

Will: "What were you talking about, _Sparrow_?"

James: "Nothing, _sir_…"

He looks disgusted at Will.

Will: "No…you were talkin' about that bastard son of yours and his wench…weren't you?"

James: "…she caused ye to carve yer heart out and ye refer to her as wench? (To Norrington) nice guy ain't 'e?"

Norrington smirks.

Will: "She is a wench…"

Norrington: "How dare you talk like that?"

Will faces him.

Will: "You should agree with me…"

Norrington: "I loved her. I want her happiness, even if it's with Sparrow."

Will: "How noble, well she didn't have a bloody pirate's child whilst you were still engaged did she?!"

Norrington: "No, I'm too much of a man; she'd never _need_ to cheat on _me_."

Will hits him in the face.

James: "He's right ye know, they love each other, get over it."

Will: "You (looks at Norrington) and you, seem to like the wench and her baby so much, I just might bring them to you. (To Barbosa) Lock 'em in the brig.

Two pirates drag Norrington and James bellow deck. Beckett comes out of the cabin.

He walks up to Will.

Will: "ha, Beckett…"

Beckett: "Lord…anyways, I assume our agreement still stands."

Will: "Aye…you help me get the Rose, I set you free…"

Beckett: "Good…"

Beckett pats Will on the back and walks up to the helm where Sao Feng is at the wheel.

**BLACK ROSE DECK (morning)**

Jack wakes up next to Elizabeth. His hand is around her waist. He slowly gets out of bed and looks at James. He's sound asleep. Suddenly there is a loud noise outside. Jack looks sacred at the baby hoping he won't start crying. James opens one eye and looks up. Jack looks helplessly at Elizabeth and picks the baby up. Elizabeth starts twisting and wakes up slowly. She sees Jack standing up holding the baby. She smiles.

Elizabeth: "My two pirates…"

She stands up and walks up to them. She moves James' blanket so he'll be better covered and then kisses Jack.

Jack: "Morning…"

She reaches for her word clothes and looks at them annoyed.

Elizabeth: "When are we getting there, Jack? I want to get some clothes…"

Jack smirks

Jack: "What for? You don't need them…"

He pulls Elizabeth towards him.

Elizabeth: "Jack…"

He kisses her passionately.

Elizabeth: "Jack…"

Jack: "We should be there any time now, today, maybe tomorrow…"

She kisses him passionately.

When they pull apart they hear Marty outside.

Marty (unseen): "Land ho…"

They walk out to the deck.

**BLACK ROSE DECK**

Jack: "Are we there?"

Kings looks through a spy glass.

Kings: "Aye, we're here."

Swann picks up the spy glass.

Swann: "This is a poor settlement, what are we doing here, weren't we meant to go get your wife, George?"

Kings looks at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth: "She's here, Father."

Kings: "Here?"

Elizabeth: "aye, you know her, Jane…"

Swann: "Jane…Smith? The maid's daughter?"

Kings: "Yes, sir…"

Swann: "Did I not teach you anything, either of you?! Why do you persist on marrying people bellow your ranks?"

Kings: "I love her, sir…"

Swann: "That's all very well, but it's not acceptable. A maid? Gorge, please…"

Kings: "I'm sorry Sir but..."

Swann: "Elizabeth please talk to him."

Elizabeth: "I'm no hypocrite father; he loves her like I love Jack."

Swann sighs helplessly and walks away. Kings gets into the long boat with Elizabeth, Jack and little baby James. They're joined by Murtogg and Mullroy.

They row out to land.

**BRITISH SETTLEMENT**

Elizabeth: "Where does she live?"

Kings: "This way…"

He leads them into a narrow alley. Curious people follow them with their eyes disapproving of the dishevelled men and the wench-like woman who are obviously pirates. An officer looks at them and runs into a small house.

Soon Kings stops at an old door, a child is heard inside laughing lightly. Kings opens the door and walks in. Jack looks questioningly ant Elizabeth, she goes in, he follows so o Murtogg and Mullroy.

**JANE'S HOUSE**

The one-room house is filled with worn down furniture. In one corner, a young woman is sitting holding a 7 month old child in her arms. The baby boy looks a lot like Kings. The woman looks up at the new comers.

Jane: "George…!"

She jumps up with the baby in her arms and runs to him. They kiss.

Kings: "Hey there, Charlie…He's big."

Jane spots Elizabeth.

Jane: "Lizzie…What are you doing here?"

Kings takes the baby and Jane approaches Elizabeth. They Hug. Elizabeth pulls away slowly trying not to awake a sleeping James.

Jane looks down at him.

Jane: "He's precious…"

She looks at Jack suspiciously.

Jane: "…Who're you?"

Jack walks up to Elizabeth and puts an arm around her waist.

Jack: "The _precious_ father…"

He extends his right hand to shake hers and she sees the "P".

Jane: "A pirate?"

Kings approaches.

Kings: "Its alright, he's not so bad."

Jack nods at him.

Jane: "Elizabeth, what about the Commodore…ho, no wait…Will…"

Elizabeth smiles at Jack.

Jack: "Dead…"

Jane: "did you…?"

Jack looks annoyed at te accusation.

Jack: "No…"

Jane looks at him still suspiciously

Jane: "Looks like we have a lot of catching up to do."

Elizabeth laughs she hands the baby to jack and goes to one corner to sit with Jane.

Kings looks around the small room.

Kings: "Jane, I thought I told you to go live in my house…It's much better then this."

Jane: "T's too big, reminds me of how much I miss you."

Kings: "Well, we'd better be getting off…"

Jane: "off? Where are you going?"

Kings approaches her and helps her up.

Kings: "_We_are going out to sea."

Elizabeth walks up to Jack and grabs his hand.

Jane: "With him?"

She looks at Jack.

Jack: "Aye…Capn' Jack Sparrow at yer service madam."

Jane: Captain…? George…he's…"

Kings: "I know"

Jack looks confused at them.

Jane: "You were supposed to kill him…"

Kings: "I know…"

Jane: "He must really be a good man for you to have spared him and you (looks to Elizabeth) to have married him"

Elizabeth kisses him.

Elizabeth: "He is."

Outside lots of voices are heard.

Jack: "We'd better be getting off…"

He takes Elizabeth by the waist and leads her to the door. Everyone else follows.

**BRITISH SETTLEMENT**

They all arrive at the Dock where the Rose is docked.

Marty is aboard the sip looking through the spy glass.

Marty: "Capn'!"

He points to the town. Jack looks. A bunch of men are coming at them with swords and pistols.

Jack: "Bugger…"

The men approach them. Gov. Swann comes out of the Cabin and sees what's going on. He runs down to the dock and gets Elizabeth, he drags her onto the ship. Jane follows. Gibbs, Marty, Cotton, Bootstrap, Murtogg, Mullroy, Pintel, Ragetti, Jack and Kings prepare to fight.

Man#1: "There they are, get them."

They all start fighting. Jack parries several men and kills one who tried to get on the Rose. Kings is fighting two officers.

Jack: "Mr. Gibbs, ready the ship for escape."

Gibbs parries a soldier.

Gibbs: "Aye Capn'"

He runs on board and jack trespasses the soldier he'd been fighting. Suddenly a scream is heard form the Rose. Jack turns and sees Jane screaming. He looks to where she's looking to see kings with a sword through his middle. Two men grab him and dump him in the sea. Jack slashes at them and kills one leaving the other one severally hurt. All the other men look at the devastation they've suffered and the Pirates take that cue to run aboard the Dutchman. On his way up the ramp Jack stops Jane running back down and drags her aboard. The rose starts sailing off. Jane stares out to the point where King's body is vanishing into the depths.

**TBC**

---------------

_**Thanks for reading, next chapter is up.**_

_**Please leave a review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **__I still only own the action figure and the mistakes…but a girl can dream…_

--------------

**BLACK ROSE DECK**

Charlie starts to cry in Jane's Arms and Murtogg takes him into the cabin. Elizabeth holds James tightly. Jack is still standing next to Jane. She looks angrily at him, tears streaming from her eyes.

Jane: "Why did you stop me?"

Jack: "He was dead, there was no point leaving yer child parentless."

Jane tries to hit him but starts crying and leans her head on him. He looks helplessly at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth: "He's right Jane…"

A tear trickling down her cheek. Jack takes the baby and puts him in the cabin leaving the two women crying. When he comes out Swann approaches him.

Swann: "You coward, you could have done something!"

Jack: "Like what?! He was gone; there was nothing I could do."

Swann: "You could have brought him aboard. The witch would have saved him."

Tia Dalma passes by and hears them.

Tia: "There is only so much I can do, Governor. Jack's right, there wasn't anything I could do for young Capn' Kings. By the time I got to him, he'd long have been dead."

Swann storms away from them and goes to comfort Elizabeth. He looks at Jane and suddenly feels sorry for her. She sees him looking and bows her head.

Jane: "My Lord…"

Swann: "enough of that, you've suffered a great loss, I'm sorry, he was a great man."

Elizabeth suddenly looks up at Jack

Elizabeth: "Jack..."

Jack: "Luv…"

Elizabeth: "Couldn't we get him back?"

Jack: "Well…"

Tia: "We could, but see, I fear with William in charge, the locker has become…well. Inaccessible… the only way would be to get him from the crew…"

Elizabeth: "But it would be possible…"

Tia: "aye…if he chooses to Join the crew."

Jack: "I think if Beckett recognizes him, he wont have a choice."

Elizabeth looks to Jack.

Jack frowns at her.

Jack: "Alright…"

He reaches for where his compass should have been. It's not there.

Jack: "Damn…"

Elizabeth; "What is it?"

Jack: "The compass, Kings had it…"

Tia: "No compass, no heading…"

Elizabeth looks helplessly at Jane. Jack stands closer to her and puts a hand around her waist.

Jack: "I'm sorry…"

Gov. Swann leads Jane bellow deck. And Jack leads Elizabeth to the cabin.

**BLACK ROSE CABIN**

Elizabeth sits on the bed and wipes her tears. Jack takes baby James form her and puts him in his cot, he sits down next to Elizabeth and puts an arm around her.

Jack: "I'm sorry, he was a good guy, a soldier, yes, but a good guy."

Elizabeth: "It's just not fair…"

Jack strokes her face and she looks at him.

Elizabeth: "Charlie will never know his father…"

She looks at James.

Elizabeth: "…James is only two months old…I don't want the same to happen to him…"

Jack kisses her forehead gently.

Jack: "It won't…"

**FLYING DUTCHMAN DECK**

Will and Beckett are at the helm talking to each other. Suddenly Barbosa approaches.

Barbosa: "Capn'…"

Will motions for Beckett to leave.

Will: "What is it?"

Barbosa: "New arrival…"

He points down to the deck where Kings is being held down on his knees by Sao Feng.

Will runs down and faces him.

Will: "I know you…you were one of the Company's men who fought Sparrow and the others…funny…"

He looks at his haggard clothes.

Will: "You look more like a pirate then anything else…"

Kings: "That's because I am…"

Will: "Disgraceful, a sailor, a captain…why would you throw your life away?"

Kings: "funny, I was going to ask you the same thing, _Captain_ Turner."

Will: "How do you know my name?"

Kings: "What's it to you?"

Will turns to Sao.

Will: "Lock him in the brig…"

Sao drags Kings bellow deck and throws him in a cell with Norrington and James. Beckett approaches Will.

Beckett: "That there is Captain Kings, he grew up under the protection of Governor Swann…"

Will: "Did he now?"

He smiles and walks away.

**BLACK ROSE BRIG**

Norrington: "George?! What are you doing here?"

Kings looks mockingly at him.

Kings: "Same as you…"

Norrington: "Why did you choose this?"

Kings: "I didn't choose anything…"

Norrington: "What?"

Kings: "Suppose he didn't like me for turning pirate…"

He spots James.

Kings: "You…"

James: "Yea…me…I know, I know…Rotten Pirate…Murderer…Disgrace…I've heard it all…"

Kings: "Well, yes…I was just going to tell you something…"

James: "Tell me…?"

Kings: "Yes…On the Rose…"

Norrington: "Elizabeth…do you know anything of her? Did she have the child?"

Kings looks at him.

Kings: "How do you know of the child?"

Norrington: "Well, last time I saw her she was obviously with child… I feel sorry for it, being born the child of such a monster…"

James: "What?!"

Norrington: "Turner…She was carrying his child…"

Kings: "No, she was carrying…"

James: "Jack's child…"

Norrington looks about to have an attack…

Norrington: "Jack's…what, how…."

Kings and James look mockingly at him.

Kings: "That's what I was going to tell you, you have a beautiful grandson…"

James: "Grandson…what's his name?"

Kings: "James…"

James: "James…My son actually did love me…"

Norrington still looks shocked.

Norrington: "But…Sparrow…how? I mean, I knew Jack wanted her…but, she'd never…"

James: "What do you think caused the fool to carve out his own heart?"

Norrington: "Well, I never thought about it that way"

James: "How is he…Jack…?"

Kings: "He's fine, never seen anyone love a child so much, it's surprising actually…"

Norrington: "is she happy?"

Kings: "She is…the governor is far from it though…"

James: "Ha…I'll bet he is."

Kings looks around the tiny cell…

Kings: "What are we going to do about this?"

James: "Not much we can…"

Norrington: "Sparrow…"

James: "Aye…"

Norrington: "Ye know what Turner said, about bringing Elizabeth and James 'to us'…do you think he'd…"

James: "He probably would…"

Kings: "Then we must do something…I don't want Elizabeth to suffer…"

Norrington: "Not you too…"

Kings: "Oh, no…we grew up together she's like a sister to me, that's all…"

**TBC**

---------------

_**Thanks for reading, next chapter is up.**_

_**Please leave a review.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: **__I still only own the action figure and the mistakes…but a girl can dream…_

--------------

**BLACK ROSE DECK (late afternoon)**

Jack is at the helm holding the wheel, Gibbs is next to him talking.

Gibbs: "Another month or so capn'…"

Jack: "Aye…"

He smiles to himself, Elizabeth comes onto the helm and Gibbs leaves.

Elizabeth: "Jack, have you seen Jane?"

Jack: "She was with Tia…you doin' better?"

Elizabeth: "I suppose…It's just such a terrible waste…"

Jack: "T'is, he was alright…"

Elizabeth: "Is there really no way of getting him back?"

Jack: "Not without the compass…or…"

Elizabeth: "Or what?"

Jack: "Or Will coming after _us_…."

Elizabeth: "Why would he do that?"

Jack: "To kill us…"

Elizabeth: "He already thinks you're dead…"

Jack: "Ah…that is true…but you aren't…"

Elizabeth: "What does that mean?"

Jack: "Mean's he'll probably want to get you…to comfort you…you know, since you just lost your husband…"

Elizabeth smiles at him and they kiss passionately.

Swann comes onto the helm.

Swann: "hem…"

Jack and Elizabeth move apart.

Swann: "Elizabeth, the baby is waking up…"

Jack: "I'll go…"

He kisses her forehead and leaves. Elizabeth and Swann look after her.

Swann: "Try as you might you'll never convince me that he's a good man."

Elizabeth: "I will…just you wait…"

She moves away after Jack. Swann looks after her and sighs.

**BLACK ROSE CABIN (night)**

James and Charlie are asleep is two little make-shift beds.

Jack: "Hey James…"

Elizabeth enters and smiles at him.

Elizabeth: "You know, a year ago you told me that you weren't going to be any good…"

Jack smiles.

Elizabeth: "But you are…"

She moves up to him and kisses him.

Elizabeth: "You really are…"

He hands her the baby

Jack: "I think he's hungry…"

Elizabeth: "Do me a favour, take Charlie outside, he's been in here all day."

Jack looks at the sleeping baby. Looks at Elizabeth then takes the baby. He walks out.

**BLACK ROSE DECK**

Swann sees Jack approach with Charlie.

Swann: "What are you doing?"

Jack: "Beats me…Elizabeth told me to bring him outside…"

Swann: "Well give him here…"

Jack holds the baby closer.

Jack: "Why don't you trust me?"

Swann: "You're a pirate…"

Jack: "True, but I'm the best man you'll ever know…"

Swann: "Ha…"

Jack: "Do you know any other man who saved your daughter from terrible deaths, who gave their lives for her, and who would do it again?"

Swann: "Well…no, but still…"

Jack: "She trusts me, why can't you?"

Swann: "Well, you…your not…"

Jack: "What? Norrington? _Will_?! Thank god…"

Swann: "they were decent men…"

Jack: "And as such drew your daughter away…"

Swann: "She'd have been better off…"

Jack: "I think she begs to differ…"

Swann: "Fine…I'll give you a chance…to act…decent…"

Jack: "fine…"

They shake hands. Elizabeth comes out holding James in her arms.

Elizabeth: "What's going on?"

Swann: "I'm giving Jack a chance."

Elizabeth smiles.

Elizabeth: "You won't be sorry…"

Gibbs approaches them followed my Tia Dalma and Jane.

Jane: "Governor, thank you…"

She takes the baby.

Elizabeth: "Are you better?"

Jane: "I will be, yes…"

Tia: "Rest, child…"

Jane: "Thank you; thank you all so much…"

She bows her head at Swann and goes bellow deck.

Elizabeth hands the baby to Swann.

Swann: "where are you going?"

Elizabeth takes Jack's hand and draws him to the Cabin.

Elizabeth: "We'll be right back."

Swann: "Jack…decent…"

Jack smirks.

Jack: "Sorry governor, but it's out of my hands now, It's up to Mrs. Sparrow here…"

Swann: "Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth and Jack go into the Cabin and close the door through the window they can be seen kissing.

Gibbs: "He's a good guy…He's just not a gentleman…"

Swann: "Well that's what Elizabeth deserves…"

Tia: "But t's not what she wants…"

Swann: "Does no one see eye to eye with me?!"

Gibbs & Tia: "…No…"

Swann sighs and goes bellow deck.

**FLYING DUTCHMAN BRIG**

James, Kings and Norrington are talking to each other when Will and Barbosa enter.

Will: "shut up, all of you."

Kings makes to hide his compass.

Will: "That compass…give it to me…"

Kings: "No…"

Will: "Barbosa, get it."

Barbosa enters the cell, pushes Kings against the wall and takes the compass.

Will: "This will be very useful in finding your grandchild…"

James spits at his feet.

Will: "Manners, Sparrow..."

James: "You really are an Idiot, do you really think you can take the baby away from Jack…"

Will: "Why yes, of course…Jack's dead."

Barbosa closes the door on the three prisoners and he and Will go back up to the deck laughing.

Norrington and James face Kings inquisitively.

**FLYING DUTCHMAN DECK**

Barbosa: "Capn'…If sparrow's dead, how come he hasn't tuned up in your locker?"

Will: "I don't know…but we'll find out…Master Feng!"

Sao Feng comes up to him.

Will: "We have a heading."

He shows him the compass and they both walk up to the helm.

**BLACK ROSE DECK (morning)**

Elizabeth and Jack walk out of the Cabin. The sun is shining high in the sky; the sea is calm all the crew are working.

Gibbs: "Ah, Capn'…we're speeding up, we'll be there in less then a month."

Jack: "Good."

Swann comes up from bellow deck.

Swann: "Jack…"

They nod at each other.

In the cabin a baby starts crying. Elizabeth goes in and gets James. She comes out with him.

Swann: "Ah, there he is…"

Jack picks him up.

Swann: "three moths today, is it not?"

Elizabeth: "T'is…"

Jack kisses her passionately.

Swann: "He's getting big…Will ye have any more?"

Jack chokes on himself and Elizabeth laughs at him.

Elizabeth: "Don't know…"

Jack: "Yes…we need to talk about it…"

Swann: "Alright…"

He walks away.

Jack: "See that? He wants to kill me…"

He's still coughing.

Elizabeth: "Well, you do like James…"

Jack: "Yes, I do, but…"

Elizabeth: "Don't worry, that was just my father talking…"

She kisses him gently, Takes James and walks to the other end of the ship where Jane is.

Jack looks after her and smiles to himself.

Elizabeth: "Jane, how're you doing?"

Jane: "I'm better…That Tia Dalma really helped me…"

Elizabeth: "Yes, she's great…"

Jane: "How's the governor taking it?"

Elizabeth: "What?"

Jane: "Your marrying a pirate…"

Elizabeth: "Oh…He's recovering from the shock…"

Jane: "He must really be a good guy…"

Elizabeth: "He is…He really is…"

Jane: "Well, I'm going to go bellow deck, rest…"

Elizabeth: "goodbye…"

Jane leaves and Elizabeth looks up to the helm where Jack is. She smiles.

Swann walks up to Jack at the helm.

Jack: "Sorry about that Governor, ye caught me a bit of guard…"

Swann: "But you will have more children…"

Jack: "eh…um…I Dunno…hadn't thought…"

Swann: "Well, do…"

He walks down to the deck and bellow deck. Through the cargo hole we can see bootstrap, Pintel and Ragetti playing cards as everyone else watches. Swann sits down next to Jane.

Jack looks down and sees Elizabeth going into the cabin. He follows her.

**BLACK ROSE CABIN**

Elizabeth has just put James in his cot and turns around to see Jack.

Elizabeth: "feeling better?"

He smirks at her and approaches her.

Elizabeth: "Jack…"

He takes her hat off and kisses her passionately.

Elizabeth: "What happened to 'no more children'?"

Jack answers by kissing her more. They hold each other and kiss.

**TBC**

---------------

_**Thanks for reading, next chapter is up.**_

_**Please leave a review.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: **__I still only own the action figure and the mistakes…but a girl can dream…_

--------------

**BLACK ROSE DECK (morning)**

Jack is up at the helm and Elizabeth joins him.

Jack: "We should be getting there…"

She kisses him.

Elizabeth: "I'm really happy Jack…James is three months old, I have you…"

He holds her close to him.

Jack: "If only yer ex-fiancé would leave us alone."

Elizabeth: "Jack, what exactly awaits us at the island?"

Jack: "The greatest treasure ever seen."

Elizabeth: "But the Key, what does it open?"

Jack pulls it out and shows her the symbol.

Jack: "Where we're going, t'was a wealthy Spanish settlement, my father attacked it, there was a huge fight, and he won."

Elizabeth: "So…the key."

Jack: "Key to the governor's house…The treasure lies inside…every room filled with gold and jewels…If you want, we can get a house there…there are plenty for the whole crew…could be our hide out…"

Elizabeth: "I like that idea…"

She smiles at him and kisses him passionately.

**FLYING DUTCHMAN DECK**

Beckett comes out of the cabin and joins will at the side of the ship.

Beckett: "Turner, I'm growing impatient…"

Will: "We're getting there; it's a matter of days."

He looks at the compass.

**BLACK ROSE CABIN**

Jack is sitting behind Elizabeth who is holding James. He kisses her neck. Suddenly Tia enters.

Tia: "Sorry te interrupt, but I have bad news…"

Jack: "Lets have it then…"

Tia: "The Dutchman, she's catching up."

She shows them a map-like thing.

Jack: "Not good…"

He jumps up and runs out to the deck. Tia and Elizabeth look after him.

**BLACK ROSE DECK**

Jack: "Master Gibbs, double speed. Run…"

Gibbs: "What's after us?"

At that moment Marty who is up on the crows nest puts down his spy glass.

Marty: "Sail ho…Capn'…t's the Dutchman."

Gibbs: "The Dutchman?"

Jack: "Aye…"

Elizabeth comes out of the cabin with James in her arms.

Elizabeth: "Jack, what's going on?"

He points to the nearing ship.

Jack: "The Flying Dutchman!"

Elizabeth: "What are we to do?"

Gov. Swann joins them. Every crew member prepares to fight.

Swann: "Jack…"

Jack: "Governor, Lizzie, Jane….take the children and hide. Do not come out… no matter what."

He looks sternly at Elizabeth then kisses her and the baby, Swann leads the two women bellow deck.

**FLYING DUTCHMAN DECK**

Sao Feng is looking through the spy glass. He puts it down and gives it to Barbosa. He looks through it and smiles. Puts it down and runs to Will.

Barbosa: "Capn'…"

He hands him the Spy glass.

Will smiles evilly to himself.

Will: "Get Lord Beckett…Prepare to fight. Kill everyone, but Sparrow and Elizabeth are mine!"

**BLACK ROSE BRIG**

James and Kings hear what's going on upstairs. They wake Norrington up.

James: "We must do something…He'll kill them all…"

Kings: "Jane…"

Norrington: "I couldn't agree more, but how do we get out of here?"

They all look out the small window. The Dutchman is almost side by side the Rose.

**BLACK ROSE DECK**

Jack: "Load the guns."

Gibbs: "Aye…Load the guns!"

Jack looks over the railing. The Rose and the Dutchman are now side by side with only about 20 yards between them. Both ships start to roll out their guns. At the helm of the Dutchman Jack spots Will and cringes his face.

**FLYING DUTCHMAN BRIG**

James: "We could try and pick the lock…"

Norrington: "With wha…"

A cannon ball shoots right through the cage, bursting one of its sides.

Kings: "that'll do…"

The tree men get out of the cage; they grab their belongings from some pegs opposite and clime up onto the deck.

**BLACK ROSE DECK**

As the two ships move closer and closer together, Jack and Will glare at each other, both clasping their swords ready in their hands.

The two ships finally collide and people start passing from ship to ship.

Screaming, explosions and more screaming. A baby starts crying.

Jack looks down the stairs and sees Elizabeth's face looking up at him. He motions for her to move away. Will gets on the Rose.

Jack: "William…"

Will: "Shut it…"

They start fighting.

Jack: "looking good…"

He looks at the stuff growing on Will's face. And makes a face. He then lunges at him.

Will: "You can't kill me Jack…"

He reveals the hole in his shirt. All around them men are fighting. James, Kings and Norrington climb aboard the ship. James spots Beckett running up to Jack to kill him. He gets in the way and starts fighting him.

James: "Missed me?"

Beckett: "Out of my way Sparrow…"

Jack lunges at Will and manages to make him fall over. He turns around and sees Kings and Norrington.

They run up to him and they all duck at the sound of an explosion.

Jack: "George, nice to see you…"

Kings: "Where's Jane?"

Norrington lunges at Will who was about to slash Jack.

Jack: "Thanks Mate…She's fine…"

Up on the Crow's nest, Marty is fighting one of Will's crew. He mages to make him fall down from the mast. He falls on the cargo hold grate, this causes a baby to cry.

Kings: "Charlie…"

Jack & James: "James…"

Norrington starts fighting Will and Jack and Kings run to the great. They look down to see the two women trying to calm the babies. Tia looks up.

Tia: "Jack!"

Jack turns around just in time to stop a soldier killing him and Kings.

Will throws Norrington to one side and runs to Jack. They start fighting on the grate. Elizabeth looks up and a tear falls down her cheek.

Elizabeth: "Will…Stop this"

Will looks down then back up at Jack and starts fighting again hitting jack's sword harder.

He eventually manages to throw jack against the mast, and runs bellow deck. Gov. Swann stands between him, Elizabeth and James.

Jack looks down and sees what's happening. He runs down. Followed by Kings.

**BLACK ROSE BELLOW DECK**

Jack and Kings are standing by the stairs, Will is between them and the rest of the people. Swann is in front of him, a sword held up. Elizabeth is holding a crying James in her arms and Jane is hiding in one corner with Charlie and Tia.

Jack: "Drop the sword, _Turner_."

Will: "Shut up…Governor, move aside…"

Jack holds a sword to Will's head. He turns and punches Jack onto the floor.

Elizabeth: "Jack…!"

Will: "Governor…"

Swann: "I will not let you hurt her…"

Will: "I'd never hurt Elizabeth…"

He takes a step forwards and Gov. Swann touches his neck with the sword.

Will: "I said step aside…"

He tries to slash Swann but only gets his arm as Kings lunges and pushes Swann to the floor.

Elizabeth looks up at will scared holding James close to her. Will walks towards her and grabs the baby. He starts crying.

Swann: "No…"

Will turns and faces Jack.

Jack: "let go of him…"

Will: "No…"

Jack goes to grab his pistol but is stopped my Will's blade cutting into his left arm. Will pushes him over and Jack falls over holding his arm. He tries to stand up but Will is gone. Elizabeth is on the floor crying. Gov. Swann is trying to comfort her.

**BLACK ROSE DECK**

James and Norrington see Will going onto the Dutchman with James and run after him. Bootstrap looks up and does the same. Will turns and holds his sword to James' neck.

Will: "Back off. Master Feng, lets set sail."

Beckett: "What about Sparrow?"

Will: "No worries mate…"

James tries to attack him but fails.

Bootstrap: "You are no son of mine…"

Will: "I thought that was clear…you're a pirate."

James: "And you're scum. Give me the baby…NOW!"

Will kicks them back and gets onto the Dutchman as she moves away. Jack tries to swing onto the ship but lands in the water. Everybody looks after the Dutchman as the

screams of baby James die away.

Jack: "Gibbs! ...follow them…"

Elizabeth: "Jack!"

She runs up to him, crying. He holds her in his arms.

Bootstrap: "Jack…I'm …"

Jack ignores him as Elizabeth collapses in his arms.

Jack: "Elizabeth?!...Governor!"

Swann runs up to them and hoists Elizabeth up with Jack.

Jack: "Mr. Cotton…get me Tia Dalma…Go Man…"

Cotton and Marty run bellow deck to where Tia Dalma is.

Jack and Swann carry Elizabeth into the cabin and lay her down on the bed. Jack checks if she's breathing.

Tia runs in followed by Jane, Charlie and Bootstrap.

Tia: "Ho dear…"

Swann: "Save her…Please…"

Tia shoos them and starts working on Elizabeth. Jane and Charlie stay behind.

**BLACK ROSE DECK**

The sails of the Dutchman disappear in the horizon.

Gibbs: "I'm sorry Jack…"

Jack: "Continue after them…"

Gibbs: "Jack the treasure we're so close…"

Swann: "Forget the treasure…follow them…"

Jack: "aye…"

Swann looks surprised at this. And Gibbs hesitates before turning the wheel slightly.

**TBC**

---------------

_**Thanks for reading, next chapter is up.**_

_**Please leave a review.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: **__I still only own the action figure and the mistakes…but a girl can dream…_

--------------

**FLYING DUTCHMAN CABIN**

Tia is mixing some potion and Jane is sitting next to Elizabeth holding a wet cloth to her head.

Jane: "Will she be alright?"

Tia: "I hopes so…"

Jane: "Will she wake up?"

Tia: "…I think it better to take her to the swamp…"

**BLACK ROSE DECK**

Kings approaches Jack.

Jack: "Kings…"

Kings: "I'm sorry Jack…"

James: "Son…It'll be alright…"

Jack: "No it wont…that monster has James…"

He looks to the Horizon. Tia Dalma comes out of the Cabin.

Swann: "How is she?"

Tia: "Not good…She needs to go to the Swamp with me…"

Jack: "Will she live?"

Tia: "I don't know…I hope so"

Swann: "Jack, change course…"

Jack looks hesitantly at the horizon.

Tia: "Jack, she won't make it if she stays here, we're but two days off the swamp."

Jack takes in a deep breath.

Jack: "Gibbs, change course to the swamp."

Gibbs looks surprised at him.

Jack: "Do it…"

He turns to Tia.

Jack: "May I see her?"

Tia: "Aye…"

Jack walks to the cabin. He goes in.

**BLACK ROSE CABIN**

Jack goes in and sees Elizabeth lying motionless on the bed. Jane looks up at him and tries to smile.

Jack approaches the bed and takes the cloth from Jane. She stands up and Picks Charlie up, she walks out. Jack starts cleaning Elizabeth's face with it.

**BLACK ROSE DECK**

Gov. Swann and everyone else is looking through the window to the cabin.

Tia: "Him really loves her…"

Swann: "I know…"

He turns his back and goes bellow deck. Pintel, Ragetti, Murtogg and Mullroy are at the side of the ship looking near to tears.

**FLYING DUTCHMAN DECK**

Will is holding a crying James in his arms. Beckett approaches him.

Beckett: "Why didn't you kill sparrow?"

Will: "Let him suffer…"

Beckett: "And what do you intend to do with the child until he catches up to us?"

Will: "Me? Nothing…I'll kill it when he gets here."

Beckett: "I though you wanted Elizabeth to fall in love with you…"

Will ignores him

Will: "Barbosa!"

Barbosa approaches him.

Will: "Take the child. Make him comfortable, If they catch up with us I don't want Elizabeth to think I'm mistreating him…You're in charge of him…"

He hands Barbosa baby and he looks at it awkwardly.

Will: "Go man…Master Feng, Make for land…"

Beckett: "They'll catch up with us…"

Will: "I hope so…"

Will smiles evilly to himself and walks into his cabin.

**BLACK ROSE DECK**

Jack and Swann carry Elizabeth into a long boat. They go into it as well and they're joined by Tia, Kings, Jane and Charlie. The crew watches as the boat moves away into the swampy island in front of them.

**TIA DALMA'S SHACK**

Tia opens the door and Jack and Swann take Elizabeth in. She's semi-conscious.

Tia: "Here…"

She pushes a curtain aside and points at a bed. Jack and Swann take Elizabeth to it.

Tia: "Leave her here, go get your son. Jane and I will look after her."

Jack: "Tia, we need a heading…"

Tai: "Ha, yes…a heading."

She moves to the back room and comes out with a large peace of parchment. She hands it to Jack.

Jack: "What's this?"

Tia: "Map to Turner's lair…"

Jack: "But he can't step on land but once every ten years…"

Tia: "He can't step on un-cursed land…that is…"

Jack looks suspiciously at the map. He roles it up, puts it in his coat and walks up to Elizabeth. Jack kneels next to Elizabeth. Swann and Tia look away.

Jack: "Lizzie, I swear I'll get him back, I swear."

He kisses her gently, stands up and without looking back he walks out. Swann looks at his daughter and follows him. Kings kisses Jane and Charlie and joins them. Tia and Jane look after the three men as they row away.

Jane: "So…help her."

Tia moves to the back room and comes out holding a lot of flasks in her hands.

She moves to Elizabeth's bed side and starts mixing some of the flasks in a large bowl. When she's done she tips the bowl down Elizabeth's mouth.

Jane: "What was that?"

Tia: "T'll make her awake…Although…"

She places a hand on Elizabeth's chest.

Tia: "Might take a while…"

Jane: "She looks dead…"

She shivers.

Tia: "Aye…she does…"

**BLACK ROSE DECK**

Jack, Swann and Kings climb aboard the Rose. Everyone looks at them wondering what happened.

Jack: "Mr. Gibbs…"

He hands him the peace of parchment.

Jack: "Get me there…FAST! Go all of you…"

Swann: "Jack, this is important…"

Jack: "You don't say governor, it's my son…and I will save him…"

Jack walks up to the helm and grabs the wheel. Swann looks up at him and sighs. He walks bellow deck where Ragetti, Pintel, Murtogg, Mullroy and Bootstrap are playing liar's dice.

**BLACK ROSE DECK (night)**

Gibbs walks up to Jack looking worried. He's holding a bottle of rum in one hand.

Gibbs: "Jack…you haven't slept in three days…I'll take over…"

Jack takes the bottle and drinks.

Jack: "No…I'm fine…we're almost there…"

Up on the crow's nest Norrington and Marty are looking through spy glasses.

Norrington: "Jack…"

He points to the horizon where a faint light is shining.

Norrington: "…land!"

Jack turns the wheel.

Jack: "Lower the anchor…"

Gibbs: "Jack we're more then a mile out…"

Jack: "Don't want them to see us…"

Swann: "Jack…what are we going to do?"

Jack: "We row over, find James and bring him back…"

Swann: "They're much more then us…"

Gibbs: "We can take 'em…"

**TIA DALMA'S SHACK (morning)**

Jane: "It's been three days…why hasn't she awoken yet?"

She picks Charlie up.

Tia: "I don't know, we must be patient."

She puts a wet cloth on Elizabeth's forehead. Elizabeth starts to stir.

Jane: "Lizzie…It's alright…"

Elizabeth: "James…Jack…"

She opens her eyes and looks at Tia and Jane.

Elizabeth: "Where am I, where's Jack?"

Tia: "Off to find James…rest."

She tries to push Elizabeth back onto the bed but she resists.

Elizabeth: "We must go after them…"

Jane: "No, Lizzie, they'll come back here when it's safe…"

Elizabeth: "If it were Charlie you'd want to be out there…"

Jane: "Aye, but it's not safe…"

Elizabeth starts to gather her sword and hat.

Tia: "Miss. Swann, she's right…t's not worth ye getting killed, Jack'll sort it out…"

Elizabeth: "I'm going…"

She gets up and walks out of the shack. She gets into a long boat. Tia and Jane come after her.

Elizabeth: "I'm doing this, with or without you…"

Tia: "You're not well child…the fever…"

Elizabeth: "…It's no fever…"

She puts a hand on her stomach.

Tia: "How could I miss that?"

Elizabeth: "Are you with me?"

Jane and Tia get into the boat. Jane hugs her.

Elizabeth: "I don't want this child to be born without Jack…"

Tia: "Aye…"

Jane: "Um…Just a question, how're we to find them?"

She looks at the boat they're in, it's leaking.

Tia: "not to worry…"

She and Jane take an oar and start rowing the boat down a path they'd never been down.

**TBC**

---------------

_**Thanks for reading, next chapter is up.**_

_**Please leave a review.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: **__I still only own the action figure and the mistakes…but a girl can dream…_

--------------

**TIA DALMA'S ISLAND CAVE**

They arrive at a large cave; in it the outline of a huge, majestic ship can be seen. The small row boat pulls up and the three women get off, Charlie asleep in Jane's arms.

They all look up at the ship.

Elizabeth: "What is this?"

Tia: "Calypso's Fury…the ship of course, not the whirlpool…foolish sailors…lack of imagination."

Jane: "Calypso's… we mustn't take it, she'll come after us…"

Tia: "No, she won't…"

Elizabeth: "How come…"

Tia looks directly at her and looks somewhat magical and supernatural.

Tia: "I be Calypso."

Jane and Elizabeth look stunned at her. She smiles and boards the ship.

**BLACK ROSE DECK (night)**

Jack, Norrington, Bootstrap, Kings and Swann are in a small row boat floating a few yards from the Rose. Behind them two ships with the rest of the crew approach.

Gibbs: "Capn'…"

Jack: "Sail to the shore…over there"

He points at a heavily wooded area.

Jack: "We shall wait until everybody is there…"

Gibbs: "Aye capn'"

Swann: "Jack, I feel this is a bit rash, they outnumber us and they can't die…"

Jack: "ah, see…neither can these three…"

He points at James, Norrington and Kings.

Swann: "Still, what do you intend to do? Ask him to _please_ give you James back?"

Jack: "No…I'll bargain with him…"

Kings: "What do you have that he wants?"

Jack: "Not so much what I have…It's…more…who I am…"

The four men look at him in disbelieve. Jack looks at the horizon and starts rowing.

**TIA DALMA'S ISLAND CAVE**

The three women are onboard the 'Fury'. Charlie is sitting on a small chair whilst Elizabeth helps Jane tug a rope.

Jane: "How are we to sail this ship alone?"

Tia: "The ship be enchanted…T'will sail to wherever I desire…Just need to get it ready, s'all…"

She tugs a rope, the main sail drops and the ship starts sailing.

Elizabeth: "What you said, about you being Calypso…Is it true?"

Tia: "Aye…"

They all sit down on some chairs.

Elizabeth: "Then…you sent Will to his death…and….then…Sao…he's your son…"

Tia: "Aye…T'is true…Mine and Jones'…"

Jane: "Jones?"

Elizabeth: "Davy Jones…"

Tia: "But, see, I didn't send Will to his death…I wouldn't do that for Sao…not a very nice lad…"

Elizabeth: "But he was your son…"

Tia: "Yes…"

She fails to see Elizabeth's point.

Jane: "Anyway, who's this Will? What's going on…"

Elizabeth: "Will was my fiancé he died in a terrible battle between the pirates and the Company…"

Jane: "I'm so sorry…"

Elizabeth: "I'm not…He killed a pirate: Sao Feng…Tia's son…"

She turns to Tia

Elizabeth: "…what do you mean, you didn't kill Will?"

Tia: "Like I said, stupid sailors don't have much imagination. They call what killed Will Calypso's Fury because this ship…"

She looks around.

Tia: "…Is the only one known to have survived it…until now that is…"

Elizabeth: "But…then who sent it after Will?"

Tia: "Sao."

Elizabeth looks shocked

Elizabeth: "But…he's dead…"

Tia: "You don't get born from Davy Jones and Calypso and not have enough powers to cause hell even when dead…I'll bet Will is keeping him on the ship, waiting for the opportune time to use him…"

Jane: "But, then…why would your son have sent it after you…you know, you said you'd survived it…"

Tia: "ah, yes…see…Jack…"

Elizabeth: "Jack?!"

Tia: "Aye…I helped him out of dying at Davy's hands….you just can't say no to that face can you…"

Elizabeth smiles

Tia: "Sao didn't feel very happy about my undermining his father…"

Jane: "So he tried to kill you?"

She looks at Charlie.

Tia: "Aye…see…he might be my son, but he's every bit like his damned father…After that, I ran away to the swamp and I've been living above ground…"

Elizabeth: "some story…"

Jane: "You don't actually believe her do you?"

Elizabeth: "Dear Jane…After spending as much time as I have with cursed pirates and dead crews, you learn that even the tallest tales can be true…"

Jane looks curiously at her as she goes into the cabin.

**DAMNED ISLE**

The crew of the Rose gathers around Jack at the beach. The beach is surrounded by a large forested area.

Jack: "Listen up, they'll be asleep…we'll attack quietly…"

He looks sharply at Pintel and Ragetti who had been sniggering

Jack: "…and carefully…"

He looks at Murtogg and Mullroy who had just fallen on the sand getting out of the boat.

Swann: "Jack, I know I've never warmed up to you…but please, you cannot give yourself to Will…Elizabeth would never forgive me…"

Jack: "She'll never forgive _me_ if I don't get James back."

James: "We'll cover your back…"

Jack looks at Gibbs.

Jack: "Once again, it is my front I'm worried about."

The group start walking through the woods.

**CALYPSO'S FURY DECK (night)**

Elizabeth is sitting at the side of the ship, Tia is up at the helm looking at the wheel as it steer itself. Jane comes from bellow deck with some food.

Jane: "Her, eat…"

She hands some to Elizabeth and then proceeds to feed Charlie.

Jane: "Does Jack know? You know, about…"

Elizabeth: "No…I hadn't told him yet…Don't think he'll be too happy though…"

Tia: "What are ye sayin' child…"

Jane: "He'll be thrilled…he went to fight the most powerful being of the seven sees to get his son back…"

Elizabeth: "Exactly look at the problems it's caused him…"

Tia: "He's happy, trust me…"

Elizabeth: "Even so…I don't even know if I'll see him again…"

Tia: "Ye will…"

Elizabeth looks curiously at her.

Tia: "I put a curse of him…"

Elizabeth: "What?!"

Tia takes out a peace of gold.

Elizabeth: "Aztec?"

Tia: "No…Maya…not as effective…he'll still suffer, look dead 'n' all, but we'll be able to bring him back…"

Tia takes a peace of bread and walks into the cabin. She pokes her head out before closing the door.

Tia: "We'll be there…"

Jane (whispers): "…wherever 'there' is…"

Tia: "…in a matter of hours, I'm to rest…awake me when we arrive…"

She closes the door and Elizabeth looks shocked after her and Jane looks at her curiously.

**DAMNED ISLE**

All the Roses' men run quietly through the dense rainforest. Pintel and Mullroy are running in the back grabbing their chests. Murtogg Falls.

Jack turns around sharply.

Jack: "BE…quiet…"

Mullroy: "sorry…"

Jack turns. And mutters to himself

Jack: "you will be…"

They reach higher ground and peer through the dense trees at the small 'settlement' bellow. There are several small, semi-destroyed huts. A cemetery a few yards away from the main building in which's yard a fire flickers.

Gibbs: "That'd be Tuner's hideout…"

He points at the largest building.

Jack: "aye…"

Norrington: "We can't just attack them…"

Jack: "Alright…lets stop here for a moment…make a plan…"

Swann: "Yes…very good idea."

He slumps on a rock and grabs his feet. His shoes have several holes and look worn. Everyone else sits down.

After a few minutes, Jack stands up and everyone else follows.

Jack: "Lets go…attack mercilessly…kill 'em all…If you find James, bring him back here, Governor, stay here…"

Kings: "I'll stay with him…"

Jack: "Alright…the rest of ye…follow me…"

The men blow out their torches and head to the small abandoned village with Jack.

As they approach, they start to make out the shape of two of Will's guards walking towards them

Jack (whispers): "James…Commodore…take 'em down…"

The two men nod and run quietly down the hill and hide behind a wall, when the two guards appear from behind the wall, they jump them and slash through their middles, fish gush out instead of their guts and Norrington looks disgusted.

James: "they dead?"

Jack: "Wouldn't know…no one's ever hung out to find out…"

Gibbs: "Aye…"

They join James and Norrington and walk into the creepy, cold village. Gibbs crosses himself speaking some kind of prayer and Murtogg, Mullroy, Pintel and Ragetti follow.

Suddenly they stop and Jack looks up at the large Governor's house.

Jack: "They'll be in there…Alright; you two…take the back entrance…"

He points at Murtogg and Mullroy.

Jack: "you two take the west entrance…"

He points at Pintel and Ragetti

Jack: "Bootstrap, Commodore, you take the east entrance…The rest of you, you shall come with me and James, to the main entrance…Kill anybody who stands in your way but leave _dear_ William to me."

Everyone: "Aye!"

Hey start sneaking up to their positions. All of a sudden, they all break through the doors and get into the mansion.

**TBC**

---------------

_**Thanks for reading, next chapter is up.**_

_**Please leave a review.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: **__I still only own the action figure and the mistakes…but a girl can dream…_

--------------

**DAMNED ISLE GOVERNOR'S HOUSE**

Once inside, the crew look at their partners and around the large house, a great deal of gold is piled everywhere, part of the second floor landing is collapsed and there are cob webs all over the expensive looking furniture. Suddenly a baby is heard crying. Jack looks up at the Landing and sees a shadow of a man holding a sword.

Man: "DAMN! Don't you ever shut up?!"

Jack sees him move across the landing and he and the crew hide in the shadows.

Suddenly the baby starts to cry more. Jack look sup startled and starts top run up the sloping fallen landing. When he gets up there, James and the rest of the men join him.

Jack (whispering): "Search the house…take whatever you like, kill who ever you like…find the baby and take him to the governor."

They all nod and Jack and James sneak into the room where the man had just gone. They see Will holding the baby and shaking it to get it to shut up. Jack and James unsheathe their swords. And approach. James steps on a loos board and it creaks causing will to turn around.

Will: "Sparrows…Took you long enough…"

Jack: "Give 'im to me…NOW!"

Will: "No…where's Elizabeth?"

Jack: "Safe…away from you…"

He lunges at will and will takes the baby and uses him as a shield, jack withdraws his sword.

Will: "I'd be careful Sparrow, you could miss me…"

He looks at the baby.

James: "You're scum…"

Will: "That's rich coming from you…"

Jack: If you went to all this trouble to get me here you must want something…"

Will: "Yes I do…I want you to suffer knowing that I'll console Elizabeth over her son's unfortunate death…I tried to take him away from you, I knew you'd harm him…and then, I'll console her over your unfortunate death…"

Jack: "My..?"

Will: "Yes…I was forced to kill you whilst you and Beckett prepared to kill the child."

Jack: "She'll never believe that…"

Will: "Yes she will, she will believe what ever I want her to believe…Remember Jack…I _am_ the sea…I have powers beyond your imagination."

James: "I don't care what powers you have, you're not taking that child from its rightful parents…"

Will: "Rightful?! She was engaged to me! This child should be mine…"

Jack: "T'would be if you weren't such a eunuch-wants-to-please-the-governor-whelp!"

Will: "The next one will be…I promise you that"

He unsheathes his sword and he and jack start fighting, Jack manages to throw him on the floor and the baby roles away from him, James picks him up and he stops crying. All around the mansion men are fighting Will's crew. Most have their pockets bursting with gold. Will gets on his feet again and continues to fight jack. James in turn spins around in time to parry and attack from Beckett.

James: "We meet again…"

Beckett: "Thought I killed you, Sparrow!"

Jack: "And I thought I killed you, guess we were all wrong…"

Jack lunges at Will, Will jumps back and hits James who falls down the landing, holding baby James. Jack gets will against a wall and moves his jacket aside with his sword, he notices the hole.

Will: "I told you, Jack…you cant' kill me"

James: "JACK!"

Jack: "Take him…go…"

James runs out the door holding James.

Jack pulls back his sword ready to drive it into Will's neck when all of a sudden Barbosa stabs his sword through jack's back. Jack's eyes go blank and he falls to his knees.

Will: "Idiot! I told you…I was to kill him…"

He steps over Jack's limp body and hits Barbosa. They start a fist fight.

Sao: "Turner…a ship is nearing…"

Will: "Colours?"

Sao: "We can't tell…"

Will looks around.

Will: "Let's go…Might be company officials…can't risk it…"

Beckett: "Where's the baby?"

Will: "Sparrow _senior_ took him…"

Beckett looks down at Jack's limp body.

Beckett: "Excellent…but how do you intend to get Miss Swann in your arms again?"

Will: "She always was a naïve little child…I'll tell her you did it whilst I was trying to save the baby…from them…"

He points to Jack's crew as they run away.

Beckett: "I killed…what?"

Will walks up to Beckett and ties his hands behind his back.

Beckett: "unhand me…!"

Will: "Shut up, I'm the captain…take him to the ship, lock him away…"

Sao and Barbosa walk away with the rest of the crew dragging Beckett with them. Will looks down at Jack. He spits on his body.

Will: "See you in Hell Sparrow…"

He walks down the landing and towards his ship.

**CALYPSO'S FURY DECK**

Tia Dalma runs out of the cabin looking incredibly stressed…

Elizabeth: "We're nearing land…what happened?"

Tia: "Jack…he…he…"

Elizabeth: "He what?"

Tia: "He was stabbed…"

Elizabeth: "But the curse…T'will protect him…won't it?"

Tia: "Aye…But we can only get him back if they don't take his body…"

Jane: "Then we must go…"

She picks Charlie up and gets off the ship into a long boat, Elizabeth and Tia follow. Tia hands Elizabeth a coin.

Elizabeth: "what is this?"

Tia: "Don't want to risk killing yerself and the child do ye?"

Elizabeth: "Right…."

She takes the medallion and puts it in one of her boots. She grabs and oar and Tia grabs the other…they soon arrive on the shore. The three women get off and look at the large house.

Tia: "In there…"

They start running up the beach.

**DAMNED ISLE GOVERNOR'S HOUSE**

Elizabeth, Tia, Jane and Charlie walk in to the house to find a bunch of fish entrails on the floor, broken furniture and a fallen landing. At the top of the landing, a hand can be seen and when Elizabeth takes a step forwards, she hits a rum bottle. She looks up the landing and spots the hand.

Elizabeth: "Jack!"

She runs up the landing and sees Jack lying on his back, a sword through his middle. She bends down and starts crying. Jane comes up and puts a hand on her shoulder.

Jane: "T'will be fine…"

Elizabeth caresses Jack's motionless face. Tia joins them and places a hand over his heart.

Tia: "T's beating…he be alive…we must take him back…I can't cure him here…"

Jane: "We can't carry him…"

Elizabeth: "We must try…"

They grab him under the arms and on the feet and start dragging him down the landing.

**TBC**

---------------

_**Thanks for reading, next chapter is up.**_

_**Please leave a review.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: **__I still only own the action figure and the mistakes…but a girl can dream…_

--------------

**DAMNED ISLE **

The crew is gathered around Gov. Swann and the baby.

James: "where's Jack?"

Mullroy: "We thought he'd come with you…"

James: "No…he was fighting that Tuner bloke…"

Bootstrap: "Do you think he…?"

Swann: "could he be dead?"

Ragetti: "We'll go check…"

Pintel looks at him and smiles they put their hands in their pockets and tinkling of coins is heard.

Kings: "I'll go with you…"

They run off back down the hill. Ragetti I front and Pintel behind picking up all the coins that fall from Ragetti's pockets.

They finally arrive at the house and see three figures trying to drag a body away.

They run up to them and unsheathe their swords.

Pintel: "Drop him…"

Kings: "Step aside…that's and order…"

Jane: "George…please…"

Kings lowers his sword and looks puzzled at the figures. He steps closer and sees the face of his wife and child.

Kings: "Jane!!! Charlie…Elizabeth…"

Tia: "Tia Dalma…! YAY!"

Kings notices Jack. He takes off his hat and looks pitifully at Elizabeth.

Kings: "Is he…"

Elizabeth: "dead? ...no he'll be fine…"

Tia: "Not unless I get to work soon…this Maya gold don't work so well unless you actually remove it from the chest…"

Kings helps them heave Jack.

Pintel: "who comes up with these rules anyways?"

Kings: "Where are you taking him?"

Tia: "My ship…"

She points with her head to the ship.

Kings: "But everyone is up there…"

Tia looks up and sees the flames of the men's torches. She takes one hand off Jack's back causing Elizabeth and Jane to have to use more strength. She rummages in Jack's pocket and removes a small flute like instrument. She blows it and Cotton's parrot flies to her.

**DAMNED ISLE**

Cotton's parrot flies off his shoulder. Cotton nudges Marty.

Marty: "What? They couldn't be here…"

Swann: "Who?"

James: "Tia Dalma…"

They all stand up and start running down in the direction the bird went. Swann covers little James with his coat and follows.

When they arrive, Swann spots Elizabeth.

Swann: "Elizabeth!"

He runs up to her. She smiles broadly and takes James from him. She starts crying of happiness. Swann notices Jack's body, so does everyone else and they take off their hats.

Swann: "Elizabeth…I'm so sorry…you were right, he was a good man…"

Elizabeth: "Is…"

Swann: "What?"

Elizabeth: "He'll be fine…no time to explain though…we must go…"

Swann: "Where?"

Tia: "My ship…Governor, James, Commodore, Kings, would you help us ladies please?"

They take over hoisting Jack and they follow Elizabeth's lead back to the ship.

Tia: "Follow me ship in the Rose…"

Gibbs: "Where are we headed?"

Tia: "Why the Rose treasure of course…"

Elizabeth spins round.

Elizabeth: "We must go back to the swamp…we must save Jack…"

Tia: "I can do that on the ship…he'd want to get the treasure…"

Elizabeth looks reluctant but nods. She holds James tightly to her and continues on her way. The rest of the people follow or move in the direction of the Rose

**CALYPSO'S FURY DECK**

Tia Dalma, Elizabeth and Jane come onto the deck, behind them, James, Norrington and Kings emerge holding Jack's Body and Gov. Swann appears behind.

Tia: "Take him into the Cabin…I'll be right there…"

The men take Jack into the cabin and Tia goes bellow deck to get something. Elizabeth and Jane look after her and follow the men into the Cabin.

**CALYPSO'S FURY CABIN**

Jack is lying on the bed, all the other men are standing around, Kings is next to Jane who is sitting on a chair holding Charlie and Swann is standing next to Elizabeth, James I one arm and the other over her shoulder as she sits next to Jack. A tear falls down her cheek.

Swann: "sh…he'll be fine…"

James: "But…one thing I don't understand…how're you so well?"

Elizabeth: "Tia cured me…"

Swann: "Its been but a few days…you shouldn't be here…you should be resting, getting better…"

Elizabeth: "I'm fine…I'm not sick…I'm….I'm fine…."

She looks at Jane, with her eyes she tells Jane not to talk about the baby.

Jane nods slowly.

The door opens and Tia comes in holding some flasks. Kings looks through the door and notices they're sailing.

Kings: "If we're all in here…who's steering the ship?"

Tia: "No one…"

Jane looks up at her husband.

Jane: "Long story…I'll tell you later…"

She smiles at him.

Tia moves towards Jack and starts mixing some of the contents of the flasks. The brew starts to smoke. Elizabeth stands up coughing. Swann holds her.

Swann: "Elizabeth, you are not well…"

Elizabeth: "Im cough Fine cough"

She moves to a chair and sits on it. She takes James.

Tia finally finishes stirring the mixture and places it on the bedside table.

Tia: "Anyone have a dagger?"

All the men look down themselves. Norrington takes his and hands it to her. She takes it in one hand and with the other opens a small, carved, stone chest. Inside it are several gold coins like the one she'd given Elizabeth. She takes the knife, and grabs Jack's arm, she drives the knife in and makes a deep cut. Elizabeth goes to stand up but Tia sticks out a hand stopping her. She lets Jack's blood drip into the chest. She then stands up and walks to Elizabeth. She does the same to Elizabeth. Elizabeth gasps at the pain as Tia removes the coin from Elizabeth's boot. Swann looks from his daughter to the witch confused. Tia goes over to Jack and drains the swirling, smoking concoction into his semi-opened mouth.

Tia: "There…that should work…"

Elizabeth: "…_should?!_..."

Tia: "Will…will…."

She moves away

Elizabeth: "How long…until he wakes up?"

Tia: "Ah…see…could be hours…days…months…."

Elizabeth: "Months? No…he can't…"

Tia: "I know…it's out of my hands now…."

Elizabeth stands up and walks to the bed she sits next to Jack.

Everyone else leaves.

Elizabeth: "Jack…why do you do this? Why?"

She bends over and Kisses him.

**BLACK ROSE DECK (morning)**

Pintel and Ragetti are scrubbing the floor as Gibbs steers the ship, behind them, Calypso's Fury sails under the bright sun.

Pintel looks up at Gibbs.

Pintel: "Oi…Gibbs…we've been sailing for more then a month…how long now?"

Gibbs: "I Dunno…without Tia and Jack here, T'is hard to get a proper heading…I'm following this old map…it don't work…"

Ragetti: "Well…shouldn't we stop on land? We're all starved…"

Pintel: "Aye…and we're almost out of Rum…"

Gibbs: "True…we'll make a stop…we're three days out off a small Spanish settlement…we'll raid it…get us some food, drink…'n' girls…"

They all agree happily.

**CALYPSO'S FURY DECK**

Elizabeth comes out of the Cabin. She's slightly fatter. She walks up to Tia.

Elizabeth: Why did we change course?"

Tia: "I'm not sure…ships following them…"

She points at the Rose.

Elizabeth: "Well…we've been out here for over a month…when are we getting to the treasure?"

Tia: "Tis hard to say…see…the treasure is what Jack wants most…without him, its hard to get a proper heading…but we're trying…"

She looks down at Elizabeth's stomach

Tia: "And…how're we doing?"

Elizabeth: "Good…"

Tia: "T's been…"

Elizabeth: "Three or four months…"

Tia: "And…James is still very young, no…"

Elizabeth: "aye…six months…."

Tia: "T'll drive Jack crazy having two small children around…"

She smiles

Tia: "I can't wait to see the look on his face…"

Elizabeth: "Aye…"

She smiles.

Tia: "How's he been?"

Elizabeth: "Not much change…still unconscious…but he stirs…every now and then…he moves slightly…"

Tia: "Good…I suspect it won't be long now till you have your husband back…but he'll have to rest…for a long time…no piracy…no nothing…"

Swann approaches and Tia leaves.

Swann: "Ha, your better, last night you didn't look to good…was it the food?"

Elizabeth notices he's holding a bottle of rum.

Elizabeth: "Father? Rum?"

Swann: "Aye…when in Rome …"

Elizabeth: "I think we've been a bad influence on you…"

He smiles and stretches the bottle at her.

Elizabeth: "No thank you…"

He nods and walks away. He looks back to see Elizabeth with a hand on her stomach. He looks confused.

Swann: "Could it be?"

He drinks another gulp and smiles to himself. He goes bellow deck.

Elizabeth walks into the Cabin where Jack is.

**TBC**

---------------

_**Thanks for reading, next chapter is up.**_

_**Please leave a review.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: **__I still only own the action figure and the mistakes…but a girl can dream…_

--------------

**CLAYPSO'S FURY CABIN**

Elizabeth walks in and looks at Jack lying unconscious on the bed. She walks up to him and sits on the bed next to him. She reaches for a small flask next to the bed, shakes it and pours some into Jack's semi-open mouth. He stirs slightly.

Elizabeth: "Come on Jack…wake up please…"

A tear falls down her cheek.

Elizabeth: "I need you…"

She puts a hand on her stomach.

Elizabeth: "…we need you."

She looks around desperately.

Elizabeth: "T's been a month Jack…come back…"

She spots a bottle of Rum and looks at it curiously. She picks it up and walks back to Jack. She tips some into his mouth. He stirs again but doesn't wake up. She starts Crying. With the noise, Little James starts crying. She walks over to him and Picks him up. She just stands holding James, sobbing quietly. James doesn't calm down. Eventually, Swann walks in to see what the problem is. He notices Elizabeth crying and puts his rum bottle down, takes James. He stops crying. He puts James in the crib and hugs his daughter.

Swann: "Elizabeth….what is it?"

Elizabeth: "He's not coming back…I know he isn't"

Swann: "Yes he is…We juts have to be patient."

Elizabeth: "I can't wait. I need him here now…"

Swann: "What is it?"

Elizabeth sinks into a chair her face in her hands.

Elizabeth: "I'm to have a second Child…and it's father is lying in front of me somewhere between life and death."

Swann: "Another…oh…well… It'll be fine. You have me…"

Elizabeth starts to cry harder.

Elizabeth: "I want _him_"

She looks up at Jack at the word 'him'. She notices he's stirring, more then usual. She stands up and walks to him.

Elizabeth: "Jack?"

She puts a hand on his fore head.

Elizabeth: "He's burning"

She reaches for a wet cloth to put on his head but his eyes open and he grabs her hand. And places the other one on his stomach, on the place the sword went through.

Swann: "He's in pain."

Elizabeth: "Get me Tia….now"

Swann rushes out and comes back a few seconds later with Tia. Tia takes one look at Jack and rushes to a small cabinet on the other side of the cabin, pulls out a blue is flask and makes Jack drink it. Jack calms down and looks up at her.

Tia: "I know…hurts…T'will take time to heal…do NOT get out of bed."

Jack looks at Elizabeth and smirks.

Jack: "Promise…"

Elizabeth: "You had me really worried."

Gibbs who had come in walks up to jack and pats him on the shoulder.

Gibbs: "Had us all worried Capn'"

James: "You look better then I did…I'll give you that, son"

Tia: "T'is true…I remember…"

She smiles and James and Jack looks from one to the other.

Then he looks at Elizabeth who has sat down next to him. He pulls her towards him and they kiss. Everyone else takes that cue to leave.

The move apart. Jack pulls her back and they start kissing passionately. Elizabeth pulls away.

Elizabeth: "You need to rest…"

Jack: "I can rest later…"

Elizabeth: "Jack…"

She stands up and nocks over the small blue flask. James starts to cry.

Jack: "See…even he disagrees…"

Elizabeth walks up to him and picks him up. He continues to cry. Jack stretches out and arm and Elizabeth hands James to her. He stops crying. Jack smirks at her.

Jack: "I missed you…both of you."

He looks down at the baby in his arms.

Elizabeth: "You went to save him…you risked you're life…I…Thank you…"

Jack: "I would do it again."

Elizabeth looks sideways and turns her body slightly. Jack notices her stomach.

He puts a hand on it and feels a kick. Elizabeth looks back at him.

Jack: "No…"

He smiles.

Elizabeth: "I know you don't' want more…but…"

Jack: "Who says I don't want more?!"

He smiles and draws her to him. They kiss again.

Elizabeth: "Well…you said…"

Jack: "Yer father just caught me off guard…"

Elizabeth sighs of relief and they kiss passionately.

Swann walks in and sees them kissing, Jack's hand on her stomach and James in one arm. He smiles.

Swann: "hem…"

Nothing Happens.

Swann: "HEM…"

Jack an Elizabeth move apart slowly and gaze at each other. Then Jack looks back at Swann and smirks.

Jack: "Governor…I've been out clean for a month…surely you understand…"

Swann looks at Elizabeth looking slightly annoyed.

Swann: "Tia just sent me to tell you, you need to rest…both of you."

Jack: "Message received…"

He takes his hand off Elizabeth's stomach and waves it at Swann.

He looks disapprovingly at them and walks out.

They look back at each other. Elizabeth takes James and puts him in the cot then walks back to the bed and sits next to Jack and kisses his forehead gently.

Elizabeth: "Rest…I'll do the same…"

Jack looks about to argue but pulls her for one last kiss then turns to the other side and closes his eyes, Elizabeth moves to her bed.

**CALYPSO'S FURY DECK (night)**

Jack and Elizabeth come out of the cabin holding hands. It's the first Time Jack's been out of the Cabin since he awoke.

Tia: "Jack…T's been but two days…you must rest..."

Jack: "C'mon…there's no fighting… No nothing goin' on…"

Elizabeth: "We figured he could come and walk around a bit, smell the ocean, ye know…"

Tia looks disapprovingly at him, turns her back and walks away. Swann and Kings approach. Kings is holding Jane around the waist and his other hand is holding Charlie's who is walking clumsily next to him.

Kings: "Jack, nice to have you back…"

They shake hands. Jack twinges a bit and puts a hand on his stomach.

Swann: "How've you been?"

Jack smiles and nods still clasping his stomach.

James starts Crying and Elizabeth goes back inside to get him.

Swann looks after her then looks back at Jack.

Swann: "Congratulations…"

Jack: "Oh…yea thanks…"

He looks out the side of the ship to see they're anchored.

Jack: "What the…why did we stop?"

Tia comes back up.

Tia: "The ship follows them. They stop we stop."

Jack looks annoyed.

Jack: "Alright…why did _they_ stop?"

Tia: "Dunno…"

Jack looks around. Everyone else shrugs. He takes a spy glass and looks out. He sees a long boat sailing from the Rose. In it, Pintel, Ragetti, Gibbs, Murtogg, Mullroy and a few others are rowing towards shore. He hands the spy glass to Swann.

Swann: "It's Port Maria…I know the Governor very well…"

Jack: "Port…"

He looks inquisitively at Tia.

Tia: "well…well…"

Swann: "Jack, we should stay here…Allow _this_ child to be born on land…then we can think of leaving. I'm sure we could get a good deal from Valdez."

Jack looks worried.

Jack: "No! We shouldn't even be here…we will NOT go ashore."

Swann: "But, Jack…"

He walks back into the cabin and Elizabeth Follows.

Swann: "What was that?"

Tai: "Believe me…Jack's doin' us a favour not goin' ashore…"

Swann: "What? Why?"

Tia: "Put it this way…yer not the only one with friends here…"

She walks away leaving a stunned Swann looking at Kings.

**CALYPSO'S FURY CABIN**

Jack sits down at his desk and starts measuring on his map. Elizabeth sits down on a chair near him and looks inquisitively at him.

Jack looks up.

Jack: "What?"

Elizabeth: "Why don't you want to go ashore?"

Jack: "I just don't…"

Elizabeth: "Jack…"

Jack: "Alright…I suppose you'll have to hear this eventually…"

Elizabeth looks inquisitively at him.

Jack: "I never told you this 'coz I'm not particularly proud of it. Bout 15 years ago, I was a captain for the East India Company…"

He looks at Elizabeth waiting for a reaction. None comes.

Jack: "I was also a sort of…well…womanizer."

He looks at Elizabeth again. Still no reaction.

Jack: "So…I met Inez."

He motions to the island.

Jack: "We were havin' a sort of relationship when I got branded a pirate by Beckett….and we won't go into details about that. Then I didn't see her for a while, I went about becoming a pirate, and then I came back about four years ago; before I met you. She took me back, pirate n' all. But...the governor found out, sent the guard after the pirate who had been found with his daughter."

He looks up at Elizabeth. She looks back at him taking in what he just said.

Elizabeth: "Are you telling the truth?"

Jack: "I always do…"

Elizabeth: "Well…I suppose…I can live with that, can't I. So the reason you don't want to go ashore is because you fear…"

Jack: "She'll try to do me in again. Yes"

Elizabeth: "Well…we can't have that…"

She smiles at him, walks round the table and kisses him gently.

Jack: "Wow…you're pretty comprehensive…"

Elizabeth: "Yea…well…"

She leans in and they kiss passionately.

Suddenly the door opens and Kings walks in.

Kings: "Hem…"

Jack and Elizabeth look annoyed but look up at Kings.

Kings: "Sorry to interrupt…but we have a problem Jack…"

Jack looks annoyed, he moves away from Elizabeth and Follows kings outside. Elizabeth follows at his heels.

**CALYPSO'S FURY DECK**

All the crew are looking at the port from which screams and shots can be heard.

Norrington approaches Jack holding a spy-glass.

Norrington: "Jack…"

Jack: "what's the problem?"

Norrington: "Gibbs and the lads on the Rose went ashore to raid…"

James: "…they got caught"

James hands him the Spy Glass.

Jack looks very annoyed. He takes the spy glass and looks to the port. He sees Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, Murtogg and Mullroy are being led into a building by Spanish guards.

Elizabeth: "Jack…we must save them…"

Jack: "Go ashore?!...but…I"

Elizabeth looks sternly at him. Jack roles his eyes, tries to think of another solution and sighs.

Jack: "Oh, alright. Make ready the long boat. Governor, you should stay here. I'll go ashore…Kings, Norrington, James, come with me."

Elizabeth: "I want to go too…"

Jack: "Eh…I don't"

Elizabeth: "Jack…please…"

Jack looks defeated.

Governor: "I shall go too then."

Tia notices Jack's helpless looks.

Tia: "Very well…we shall all go…"

Jack: "Fine…but we are not to get caught, or no one will come to _our_ rescue…"

Elizabeth Smiles at him. She looks to Jane.

Jane: "I'm not going…I'm staying here with Charlie!"

Elizabeth: "Alright, then could you?"

She looks down at James in her arms.

Jane: "Of course. Give 'im here"

She takes James and walks into the cabin, Charlie toddling along after her.

Everyone else gets into the long boat and they row off to the port.

**TBC**

---------------

_**Thanks for reading, next chapter is up.**_

_**Please leave a review.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: **__I still only own the action figure and the mistakes…but a girl can dream…_

_**A/N:**__ this chapter is a bit longer than usual, just thought I'd give you a heads up…_

--------------

**CALYPSO'S FURY CABIN**

Jack roles over on the bed to look at Elizabeth. She is asleep and looks peaceful. He sighs and roles over to face the other way.

**CALYPSO'S FURY DECK**

Norrington is against the rail kissing the wench. James goes bellow deck to meet a disapproving-looking Swann. In the distance, a small row boat can be seen approaching the 'fury'.

**Some time later.**

Wench: "Tell me something, who is that girl I saw on shore a while back, the one with the old man…"

Norrington: "oh…Elizabeth…she's the Captain's wife…"

Wench: "Captain?"

Norrington: "Jack, Jack Sparrow…"

Wench: "The one who stole the devil's woman who bore his child?"

Norrington: "You know?"

Wench: "A sailor told me the tale a few months back…That, William turner is supposed to be looking for her…"

Norrington: "If Jack can help it, he'll never find her…"

They resume kissing.

Behind the mast, the hooded figure listens to the Conversation.

**Some time later**

Norrington is asleep against the railing, and the wench is looking off the side of the ship. Suddenly a gun cocks and she turns her head to face a pistol.

Voice (OS): "Get off…"

The wench looks terrified and gets in the long-boat, the gun still cocked at her head.

Voice (OS): "Don't tell anyone what just happened…"

As the frightened girl rows away, Inez removes her hood and puts Andrew on the floor. She looks around and leading the child by the hand, finds a place to hide.

**CALYPSO'S FURY DECK (morning)**

Jack comes out of the Cabin holding Elizabeth's hand. She smiles at him. It's obvious to everybody that they are fine. Norrington wakes up and takes the hand of a ragged looking wench who was lying next to him.

Jack: "she gonna stay?"

He nods at the girl.

Norrington: "Why not?"

He smirks and leads the girls bellow deck.

Jack: "Very well… (He looks over to the Rose and yells) Weigh anchor, we have a treasure to find."

He then takes Elizabeth by the waist and kisses her.

Elizabeth: "What about Andrew?"

Jack: "We'll come back after we find the treasure and Lydia is born…"

Elizabeth: "Or Weatherbe…could be a boy…"

Jack: "With that name waiting…I doubt it…"

She looks sternly at him, he smirks, her face softens and they kiss again.

Down in the cargo hold, a very ragged looking Inez looks up disgusted but is quickly pulled away by Norrington. Jack leads Elizabeth into the cabin and closes the door. Everyone moves about to watch the ship set sail after the already moving Rose.

**CALYPSO'S FURY CABIN**

Jack and Elizabeth are lying on the bed and kissing. Suddenly, outside they hear Norrington shouting, asking where the girl is. At this, James starts crying and Elizabeth reluctantly pulls away from Jack and goes to the child. Jack stands up kisses her and goes outside.

**CALYPSO'S FURY DECK**

Jack appears on Deck and Norrington is still looking for the girl.

Jack: "I'm going to get some rum…"

Norrington: "If you find my Wench send her to me…"

Jack looks at him curiously and nods. He proceeds bellow deck.

**CALYPSO'S FURY BELLOW DECK**

Inez is sitting on a barrel feeding Andrew some bread. Suddenly the door opens and she quickly takes the child and hides behind a large box. Jack comes in and sees her disappearing behind the box.

Jack: "Commo…"

As he goes to tell Norrington where the 'wench' is, Andrew runs out from behind the box.

Inez: "No…"

Jack: "What the?"

Andrew runs up to Jack. Jack looks down at him and recognizes his own good looks in the child.

Jack: "Alright, where are you, Inez…"

Inez comes out from her hiding place and picks Andrew up.

Jack: "What the hell are you doing here?"

Inez: "Getting you back…"

Jack: "Getting…I thought I made it clear that I do not want to be with you…"

Inez: "Yes well…I had to try…For Andrew's sake."

Jack: "You aint doin' this for him…T'is for you…"

Inez: "that's not true…he needs his father…"

Jack: "I'll always be here for him…but not for you…"

Inez: "You were going to leave…"

Jack: "I was going to come back…"

Andrew: "Sir…"

Jack looks down at the four year old.

Jack: "Easy with the sir kid…"

Inez: "He's been educated as a gentleman…"

Jack: "He's my son…he'll never be a true Gentleman."

Inez: "You were one when I knew you."

Jack: "That was a long time ago…"

Inez: "You still stand for he same Ideals…Fighting bad guys…I hear you killed Davy Jones and imprisoned your wife's fiancé in his place…"

Jack: "How d'you know that?"

Inez: "In the same way I know you're headed for the rose treasure…You really should tell your crew not to talk about your plans so freely…"

Jack: "Ah…Well I'll tell them to make sure no wenches hear what they say…"

Inez: "I'm no wench…"

Jack looks at her mockingly.

Jack: "I beg to differ…"

Inez looks annoyed and walks away with Andrew.

Jack: "Hey…you can turn your back on me, but not my son."

Inez: "thought you didn't want us here…"

Jack: "I don't want _you_ here."

He walks up to her and takes Andrew. Inez realizes that both child and father like each other and suddenly sees a slight flaw in the plan, she isn't the centre of attention.

Inez: "…but we can still leave…"

Jack looks at his son and sighs.

Jack: "No you can stay…just; don't go up on deck…"

Inez: "What, so we're to stay locked down here?"

Jack: "You are…he's going…"

Jack leaves with his son leaving a furious Inez staring after them.

**CALYPSO'S FURY DECK**

Elizabeth is looking off the side of the ship with James in her arms. As Jack comes from bellow deck holding his son, Swann, Norrington, and James stop looking to stare at Jack. Elizabeth hears the sudden silence and turns.

Elizabeth: "jack…wha…how?"

She looks confused and shocked at him.

Jack: "We need to talk…"

He takes her free hand and leads her to the cabin. Everyone else stares after them.

**CALYPSO'S FURY CABIN**

Elizabeth puts James in his cot and looks at Jack and his son. She sits down and sighs.

Jack: "Lizzie…this is…"

Elizabeth: "I know who that is, Jack. But what is he doing here?"

Jack: "She came aboard…I don't know anything about it…"

Elizabeth looks angry.

Elizabeth: "Where is she?"

Jack: "Bellow deck, I told her not to come up…"

Elizabeth: "What are you going to do?"

Jack: "I don't know…"

Elizabeth: "Are you going to keep him here?"

Jack: "There's no point turning back is there? Now that we're only two months out, and you're only four away from having the baby…"

Elizabeth: "So they stay?"

Jack: We could maroon her…"

Elizabeth: "Jack…"

Jack: "Alright…but she's not coming up…"

Elizabeth: "I have no objections to that…"

Jack nods at her, kisses her gently and lays Andrew down on the 'sofa' he covers him with a dirty cloth, turns away and gets into bed. Elizabeth follows.

**CALYPSO'S FURY DECK.**

A month and a half have passed. Everyone aboard the fury is on deck taking. Elizabeth whose stomach is already very big is holding James by the hands as he toddles around the deck. Jack is up at the helm grabbing the wheel.

Tia: "You know you don't have to do that, the ship steers itself."

Jack: "I know, but I miss being the captain…"

Tia: "Fair enough…You're son seems to be getting along fine…"

Jack looks down at Andrew who is running around with a fake sword fighting James who also has a fake sword.

**FLYING DUTCHMAN DECK**

Will is at the helm steering the boat. Barbosa runs up to him holding a peace of paper on which some dots are moving.

Barbosa: "Capn'…we're nearing a ship…"

Will: "Is it worth perusing?"

Barbosa looks uneasily at Sao Feng who has just joined them.

Will: "well…"

Barbosa: "I'd say so…it's…it's Calypso's Fury"

Will: "I've heard of it…"

Sao: "T'is Tia Dalma's enchanted ship…nothing can beat it…"

Will takes the parchment. And looks at it.

Will: "there's another ship on here…"

He looks the little writing.

Will: "the Rose?!"

Barbosa: "Apparently so…"

Will: "But if Jack's dead, what are they doing here? Wouldn't they have gone back to Port Royal to leave the Governor and…Elizabeth?"

Sao: "Apparently they didn't…"

Will: "If you could trap me here…"

He looks around at the cursed ship.

Will: "…couldn't you find out what they're doing? Some kind of magic?"

Sao: "What's in it for me?"

Will: "If the information is valuable, I'll set you free..."

Sao looks reluctant but nods and goes bellow deck. Will and Barbosa look at each other in an awquard silence.

**Some time later**

Sao runs up to the helm and looks at Will.

Will: "Well…did you find out what they're doing?"

Sao: "No…"

Will: "What?!"

Sao: "Better…or worse…you won't believe this…"

Will: "what is it?"

Sao: "Sparrow…Jack Sparrow…he's with them…He's alive…"

Will: "WHAT?!"

He takes the peace of Parchment and scrunches it in his hand, He takes a compass and calculates where to go.

Will: "Full Speed to Starboard!"

The crew change the sails and Sao moves the wheel. The ship turns and begins peruse.

Sao: "we'll be there within hours…"

Will: "Good…this time, we'll finish him off for good…"

**CALYPSO'S FURY DECK**

Tia comes up from bellow deck and joins Jack. She too is holding a peace of parchment.

Tia: "Jack, we have a problem…The Dutchman…she's gaining on us…"

Jack: "Not good…do you have some more of that miraculous Maya gold?"

Tia: "Jack…It's not good to use it too much…"

Jack: "It's their life…"

He motions down to Andrew who is now playing with James whilst Elizabeth watches.

Tia: "Alright…"

She goes back bellow deck and returns holding some coins.

Tia: "Alright…everyone take one…"

They all look at her inquisitively and do as she says.

Elizabeth takes one for James and Andrew.

Jack comes down and Joins them.

Elizabeth: "Jack, why do we need these?"

Jack: "the Dutchman is following us…I can only assume he know I'm still live…"

Elizabeth: "What will we do?"

Jack: "Try to escape…if we can't, I want you to promise me you'll look after both James and Andrew…"

Elizabeth: "Of course…"

He kisses her, and runs to the front of the ship to yell to Gibbs about the problem.

**Some time later**

Jack looks at the peace of Parchment.

Tia: "there's no way out of this Jack..."

Jack: "I know that…Elizabeth! ...take them bellow deck, you'll find Inez down there…"

Elizabeth looks annoyed.

Jack: "I know just hide there…"

Just as Elizabeth disappears bellow deck, the Dutchman emerges between the Rose and the Fury, and half the crew get on each ship.

Soon Will is but a few feet from Jack.

Jack: "Long time…"

Will: "How…"

Jack: "You should have learnt your lesson by now…"

Will: "Well you won't escape this time…"

Jack: "In fact I will…see…you can't kill me, and I can't kill you…so unless you want to lock yourself in a battle that will never end, you might as well leave…"

Will: "I don't believe you…"

Jack shows him the coin.

Will: "You'd go that far for immortality?"

Jack: "No, I'd go that far to protect Elizabeth and my family."

Will holds his sword to Jack's throat and the two start fighting. Everyone else follows there lead.

**CALYPSO'S FURY BELLOW DECK**

Elizabeth opens the door and Andrew runs to his mother. Elizabeth holds James tighter to her.

Inez: "What are _you_ doing here?"

Elizabeth: "Jack told me to bring the kids down…"

Inez: "Sounds like there's a battle going on up there…"

Elizabeth: "Will…"

Inez: "Will…Turner? The new Lord of the Seas?!"

Elizabeth: "Yes, That one…"

At that, Inez puts Andrew back on the floor and rushes out of the door.

Elizabeth: "What are you…don't"

Andrew starts crying, Elizabeth looks at him with pity. She rolls her eyes, puts James down on a little box with straw and runs after Inez.

**TBC**

---------------

_**Thanks for reading, next chapter is up.**_

_**Please leave a review.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: **__I still only own the action figure and the mistakes…but a girl can dream…_

_**A/N:**__ this chapter is a bit longer than usual, just thought I'd give you a heads up…_

--------------

**CALYPSO'S FURY CABIN**

Jack roles over on the bed to look at Elizabeth. She is asleep and looks peaceful. He sighs and roles over to face the other way.

**CALYPSO'S FURY DECK**

Norrington is against the rail kissing the wench. James goes bellow deck to meet a disapproving-looking Swann. In the distance, a small row boat can be seen approaching the 'fury'.

**Some time later.**

Wench: "Tell me something, who is that girl I saw on shore a while back, the one with the old man…"

Norrington: "oh…Elizabeth…she's the Captain's wife…"

Wench: "Captain?"

Norrington: "Jack, Jack Sparrow…"

Wench: "The one who stole the devil's woman who bore his child?"

Norrington: "You know?"

Wench: "A sailor told me the tale a few months back…That, William turner is supposed to be looking for her…"

Norrington: "If Jack can help it, he'll never find her…"

They resume kissing.

Behind the mast, the hooded figure listens to the Conversation.

**Some time later**

Norrington is asleep against the railing, and the wench is looking off the side of the ship. Suddenly a gun cocks and she turns her head to face a pistol.

Voice (OS): "Get off…"

The wench looks terrified and gets in the long-boat, the gun still cocked at her head.

Voice (OS): "Don't tell anyone what just happened…"

As the frightened girl rows away, Inez removes her hood and puts Andrew on the floor. She looks around and leading the child by the hand, finds a place to hide.

**CALYPSO'S FURY DECK (morning)**

Jack comes out of the Cabin holding Elizabeth's hand. She smiles at him. It's obvious to everybody that they are fine. Norrington wakes up and takes the hand of a ragged looking wench who was lying next to him.

Jack: "she gonna stay?"

He nods at the girl.

Norrington: "Why not?"

He smirks and leads the girls bellow deck.

Jack: "Very well… (He looks over to the Rose and yells) Weigh anchor, we have a treasure to find."

He then takes Elizabeth by the waist and kisses her.

Elizabeth: "What about Andrew?"

Jack: "We'll come back after we find the treasure and Lydia is born…"

Elizabeth: "Or Weatherbe…could be a boy…"

Jack: "With that name waiting…I doubt it…"

She looks sternly at him, he smirks, her face softens and they kiss again.

Down in the cargo hold, a very ragged looking Inez looks up disgusted but is quickly pulled away by Norrington. Jack leads Elizabeth into the cabin and closes the door. Everyone moves about to watch the ship set sail after the already moving Rose.

**CALYPSO'S FURY CABIN**

Jack and Elizabeth are lying on the bed and kissing. Suddenly, outside they hear Norrington shouting, asking where the girl is. At this, James starts crying and Elizabeth reluctantly pulls away from Jack and goes to the child. Jack stands up kisses her and goes outside.

**CALYPSO'S FURY DECK**

Jack appears on Deck and Norrington is still looking for the girl.

Jack: "I'm going to get some rum…"

Norrington: "If you find my Wench send her to me…"

Jack looks at him curiously and nods. He proceeds bellow deck.

**CALYPSO'S FURY BELLOW DECK**

Inez is sitting on a barrel feeding Andrew some bread. Suddenly the door opens and she quickly takes the child and hides behind a large box. Jack comes in and sees her disappearing behind the box.

Jack: "Commo…"

As he goes to tell Norrington where the 'wench' is, Andrew runs out from behind the box.

Inez: "No…"

Jack: "What the?"

Andrew runs up to Jack. Jack looks down at him and recognizes his own good looks in the child.

Jack: "Alright, where are you, Inez…"

Inez comes out from her hiding place and picks Andrew up.

Jack: "What the hell are you doing here?"

Inez: "Getting you back…"

Jack: "Getting…I thought I made it clear that I do not want to be with you…"

Inez: "Yes well…I had to try…For Andrew's sake."

Jack: "You aint doin' this for him…T'is for you…"

Inez: "that's not true…he needs his father…"

Jack: "I'll always be here for him…but not for you…"

Inez: "You were going to leave…"

Jack: "I was going to come back…"

Andrew: "Sir…"

Jack looks down at the four year old.

Jack: "Easy with the sir kid…"

Inez: "He's been educated as a gentleman…"

Jack: "He's my son…he'll never be a true Gentleman."

Inez: "You were one when I knew you."

Jack: "That was a long time ago…"

Inez: "You still stand for he same Ideals…Fighting bad guys…I hear you killed Davy Jones and imprisoned your wife's fiancé in his place…"

Jack: "How d'you know that?"

Inez: "In the same way I know you're headed for the rose treasure…You really should tell your crew not to talk about your plans so freely…"

Jack: "Ah…Well I'll tell them to make sure no wenches hear what they say…"

Inez: "I'm no wench…"

Jack looks at her mockingly.

Jack: "I beg to differ…"

Inez looks annoyed and walks away with Andrew.

Jack: "Hey…you can turn your back on me, but not my son."

Inez: "thought you didn't want us here…"

Jack: "I don't want _you_ here."

He walks up to her and takes Andrew. Inez realizes that both child and father like each other and suddenly sees a slight flaw in the plan, she isn't the centre of attention.

Inez: "…but we can still leave…"

Jack looks at his son and sighs.

Jack: "No you can stay…just; don't go up on deck…"

Inez: "What, so we're to stay locked down here?"

Jack: "You are…he's going…"

Jack leaves with his son leaving a furious Inez staring after them.

**CALYPSO'S FURY DECK**

Elizabeth is looking off the side of the ship with James in her arms. As Jack comes from bellow deck holding his son, Swann, Norrington, and James stop looking to stare at Jack. Elizabeth hears the sudden silence and turns.

Elizabeth: "jack…wha…how?"

She looks confused and shocked at him.

Jack: "We need to talk…"

He takes her free hand and leads her to the cabin. Everyone else stares after them.

**CALYPSO'S FURY CABIN**

Elizabeth puts James in his cot and looks at Jack and his son. She sits down and sighs.

Jack: "Lizzie…this is…"

Elizabeth: "I know who that is, Jack. But what is he doing here?"

Jack: "She came aboard…I don't know anything about it…"

Elizabeth looks angry.

Elizabeth: "Where is she?"

Jack: "Bellow deck, I told her not to come up…"

Elizabeth: "What are you going to do?"

Jack: "I don't know…"

Elizabeth: "Are you going to keep him here?"

Jack: "There's no point turning back is there? Now that we're only two months out, and you're only four away from having the baby…"

Elizabeth: "So they stay?"

Jack: We could maroon her…"

Elizabeth: "Jack…"

Jack: "Alright…but she's not coming up…"

Elizabeth: "I have no objections to that…"

Jack nods at her, kisses her gently and lays Andrew down on the 'sofa' he covers him with a dirty cloth, turns away and gets into bed. Elizabeth follows.

**CALYPSO'S FURY DECK.**

A month and a half have passed. Everyone aboard the fury is on deck taking. Elizabeth whose stomach is already very big is holding James by the hands as he toddles around the deck. Jack is up at the helm grabbing the wheel.

Tia: "You know you don't have to do that, the ship steers itself."

Jack: "I know, but I miss being the captain…"

Tia: "Fair enough…You're son seems to be getting along fine…"

Jack looks down at Andrew who is running around with a fake sword fighting James who also has a fake sword.

**FLYING DUTCHMAN DECK**

Will is at the helm steering the boat. Barbosa runs up to him holding a peace of paper on which some dots are moving.

Barbosa: "Capn'…we're nearing a ship…"

Will: "Is it worth perusing?"

Barbosa looks uneasily at Sao Feng who has just joined them.

Will: "well…"

Barbosa: "I'd say so…it's…it's Calypso's Fury"

Will: "I've heard of it…"

Sao: "T'is Tia Dalma's enchanted ship…nothing can beat it…"

Will takes the parchment. And looks at it.

Will: "there's another ship on here…"

He looks the little writing.

Will: "the Rose?!"

Barbosa: "Apparently so…"

Will: "But if Jack's dead, what are they doing here? Wouldn't they have gone back to Port Royal to leave the Governor and…Elizabeth?"

Sao: "Apparently they didn't…"

Will: "If you could trap me here…"

He looks around at the cursed ship.

Will: "…couldn't you find out what they're doing? Some kind of magic?"

Sao: "What's in it for me?"

Will: "If the information is valuable, I'll set you free..."

Sao looks reluctant but nods and goes bellow deck. Will and Barbosa look at each other in an awquard silence.

**Some time later**

Sao runs up to the helm and looks at Will.

Will: "Well…did you find out what they're doing?"

Sao: "No…"

Will: "What?!"

Sao: "Better…or worse…you won't believe this…"

Will: "what is it?"

Sao: "Sparrow…Jack Sparrow…he's with them…He's alive…"

Will: "WHAT?!"

He takes the peace of Parchment and scrunches it in his hand, He takes a compass and calculates where to go.

Will: "Full Speed to Starboard!"

The crew change the sails and Sao moves the wheel. The ship turns and begins peruse.

Sao: "we'll be there within hours…"

Will: "Good…this time, we'll finish him off for good…"

**CALYPSO'S FURY DECK**

Tia comes up from bellow deck and joins Jack. She too is holding a peace of parchment.

Tia: "Jack, we have a problem…The Dutchman…she's gaining on us…"

Jack: "Not good…do you have some more of that miraculous Maya gold?"

Tia: "Jack…It's not good to use it too much…"

Jack: "It's their life…"

He motions down to Andrew who is now playing with James whilst Elizabeth watches.

Tia: "Alright…"

She goes back bellow deck and returns holding some coins.

Tia: "Alright…everyone take one…"

They all look at her inquisitively and do as she says.

Elizabeth takes one for James and Andrew.

Jack comes down and Joins them.

Elizabeth: "Jack, why do we need these?"

Jack: "the Dutchman is following us…I can only assume he know I'm still live…"

Elizabeth: "What will we do?"

Jack: "Try to escape…if we can't, I want you to promise me you'll look after both James and Andrew…"

Elizabeth: "Of course…"

He kisses her, and runs to the front of the ship to yell to Gibbs about the problem.

**Some time later**

Jack looks at the peace of Parchment.

Tia: "there's no way out of this Jack..."

Jack: "I know that…Elizabeth! ...take them bellow deck, you'll find Inez down there…"

Elizabeth looks annoyed.

Jack: "I know just hide there…"

Just as Elizabeth disappears bellow deck, the Dutchman emerges between the Rose and the Fury, and half the crew get on each ship.

Soon Will is but a few feet from Jack.

Jack: "Long time…"

Will: "How…"

Jack: "You should have learnt your lesson by now…"

Will: "Well you won't escape this time…"

Jack: "In fact I will…see…you can't kill me, and I can't kill you…so unless you want to lock yourself in a battle that will never end, you might as well leave…"

Will: "I don't believe you…"

Jack shows him the coin.

Will: "You'd go that far for immortality?"

Jack: "No, I'd go that far to protect Elizabeth and my family."

Will holds his sword to Jack's throat and the two start fighting. Everyone else follows there lead.

**CALYPSO'S FURY BELLOW DECK**

Elizabeth opens the door and Andrew runs to his mother. Elizabeth holds James tighter to her.

Inez: "What are _you_ doing here?"

Elizabeth: "Jack told me to bring the kids down…"

Inez: "Sounds like there's a battle going on up there…"

Elizabeth: "Will…"

Inez: "Will…Turner? The new Lord of the Seas?!"

Elizabeth: "Yes, That one…"

At that, Inez puts Andrew back on the floor and rushes out of the door.

Elizabeth: "What are you…don't"

Andrew starts crying, Elizabeth looks at him with pity. She rolls her eyes, puts James down on a little box with straw and runs after Inez.

**TBC**

---------------

_**Thanks for reading, next chapter is up.**_

_**Please leave a review.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: **__I still only own the action figure and the mistakes…but a girl can dream…_

--------------

**CALYPSO'S FURY DECK**

Elizabeth emerges from bellow deck to find Inez scrambling aboard the Dutchman.

Elizabeth: "What are you doping? Your mad…come back here…"

Above on the helm, Will and Jack are fighting on the railing. Elizabeth looks up and Will catches her eye.

At this, Jack lunges, Will looses his balance and falls. Jack jumps after him.

Jack: "I suppose you miss those three hours a day do you?"

Will spits at him as he gets up. He pushes jack against the door of the cabin and looks at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth: "will…"

Will: "Look at you…you're a wench…how could you trade me for this?"

She looks at the monster he's become.

Elizabeth: "It wasn't very hard…"

Jack gets back on his feet and hits will in the back of the head. They start Fighting again

Elizabeth: "Jack, Will, Stop it…"

Will: "I'm going to finish you…"

Jack: "Really…"

They lunge at each other, Jack misses but Will hits him and Jack falls onto Elizabeth. Without noticing this, Will goes to stab jack, misses and hits on Elizabeth the shoulder near the neck. Jack rolls over on the floor.

Jack: "Look what you did…I thought you loved her…"

Will: "I'd never hurt her…"

He bends down to touch Elizabeth. Jack kicks him off her.

Jack: "Don't touch her."

Will: "She needs help…"

Jack: "And she'll get it…once your gone."

Will: "You'd sacrifice her life to have me go?"

Jack remembers that will doesn't know _she_ can't die.

Jack: "I would…"

Will: "then I'm not leaving her here…"

Jack: "Oh yes you are…"

He points his sword at Elizabeth.

Will: "You wouldn't…"

Jack: "She'd be better dead then alive dealing with you…"

Tia: "William…you should get off…"

Will: "I don't have to do anything you say…"

Norrington: "You'll get another chance at Jack…let Elizabeth live…"

He looks reluctantly at her. His crew and all the 'good' pirates are staring at him.

Barbosa: "Capn'"

Will: "Aye…let's go…"

They all look shocked at him, and swiftly follow back onto the Dutchman. Once the Dutchman's set sail, Jack takes Elizabeth's hand as she opens here eyes.

Elizabeth: "Nice acting…if you weren't a pirate you could do Shakespeare …"

Jack: "I don't know what that means but, thank you…Are you alright?"

Elizabeth: "I'm fine…The kids are fine…OW…"

She flinches as Tia whips her wound with a cloth.

Elizabeth: "But Inez…she left…she's on the Dutchman…"

Jack: "What?"

Tia: "Jack, she must have a plan…"

Jack nods as he helps Elizabeth to her feet. He looks around at them and he and Elizabeth go bellow deck to fetch Andrew and James.

**FLYING DUTCHAMN DECK**

Will is on the helm steering. Sao approaches grabbing Inez.

Sao: "We found her aboard…she claims she has some very important information for you…."

Will looks at her. She is quite beautiful.

Will: "Lets have it then…"

Inez: "If you promise not to harm me…"

Will: "Fine…I promise…"

Inez: "Alright…Just so happens that I know where your dearly beloved and Jack are going…Now I want to get rid of her, and you want to get rid of Jack…So we can work together…get each other what we each want…"

Will: "There's no way to kill any of them…those darned coins…I swear, If I could kill that witch…"

Inez: "You can't Kill them…but you can arrest them…"

Will looks puzzled, but intrigued.

Inez: "I'm the governor's daughter…If I tell my papa that I was Kidnapped by the pirate he swore to have killed years ago…We could get the Spanish armada no help us…"

Will: "I like it…"

Inez: "Do we have a deal…?"

Will: "Very well..."

They shake hands.

Inez: "No they're about a fortnight away from the treasure…on this ship, I guess we could go fetch daddy and be there in…about a month…That Elizabeth will probably have had her child by then…It'll be all the better revenge on Jack for betraying me…"

Will nods at her.

Will: "Mr. Feng, set sail for Port Maria…Go man…"

Sao Feng looks wearily at the two evil-doers and does as he's told. After he leaves, Will looks at Inez intrigued.

**CALYPSO'S FURY DECK**

Elizabeth is sitting on a chair holding James whilst Charlie and Andrew run around with James, Kings and Jack.

Elizabeth: "I'm going inside, I'm tired…"

Jack: "We should go too. Andy, come along…Night James…"

James: "Night…"

James and Kings walk bellow deck with Charlie to join the others' card game.

**CALYPSO'S FURY CABIN**

Andrew and James are lying in their make shift beds sound asleep. Jack and Elizabeth are lying on the bed kissing.

**FLYING DUTCHMAN CABIN**

Will is sitting at his armchair smoking Davy Jones' pipe. In his hand he has a ring with the inscription 'Elizabeth Turner'. Inez walks in and he hides it quickly in his pocket.

Will: "What do you want?"

Inez: "Come on captain…"

She smirks

Will: "What?"

Inez: "Every sea man needs a wench…"

Will looks at her surprised. She walks towards him.

Will: "What about Jack?"

Inez: "For now, doesn't matter…"

She kisses his neck. He puts down the pipe and kisses her. They fall on the bed and continue kissing.

**CALYPSO'S FURY DECK**

Jack and Elizabeth are kissing by the rail. Suddenly, Gibbs shouts from the approaching Rose.

Gibbs: "JACK! We're here…"

Jack and Elizabeth move apart.

Jack: "Excellent…Everyone, get in the long boats…lets go…"

He smiles, picks Andrew up as Elizabeth picks James up and they board the nearest Long boat with James and the governor. Norrington, Tia, Jane, Charlie and Kings board the next one.

**PORT MARIA**

Will is shaking hands with an official-looking man. Inez is next to him. Its her father. Around them thousands of men in blue uniform board the sips and get ready to leave.

**ROSE ISLAND**

James and Jack get off the boat first followed by everybody else on every boat. They all look around. Jack and James taking in the familiar smell.

James: "Jack…its finally ours…as free men…"

Jack: "I know…"

James: "Lets go…"

He smiles at Jack. Jack nods and smiles.

Jack: "Aye…"

They all start moving behind the two Sparrows in the distance, the outline of a huge mansion starts to appear.

**FLYING DUTCHMAN DECK**

Will and Inez are at the Helm, bellow them the damned crew is scrubbing the floor and going about their chores. Behind the enormous cursed ship, are 20 Spanish armada ships filled with soldiers.

**ROSE ISLAND**

As the nineteen pirates approach the mansion steps, they begin to take in the hugeness of the house. It was almost twice as big as Gov. Swann's and looked fit for a king.

Elizabeth: "My God…"

Jack: "I know…looked even bigger when I was a kid though…"

He smiles at her and removes the key from around his neck. He and James step forwards, they both take the key, put in the lock and open the enormous oak door.

**ROSE GOVERNOR'S HOUSE**

As the group enters, they find themselves in an entrance hall as large as three times the Rose's cabin. All around them there is gold and Jewels, nearly no furniture can be seen as it is all covered by statuettes and gold. On the stairs and in the few visible rooms of the second (of three) floor even more riches are seen.

James: "Gents…and ladies (he nods at Tia, Jane and Elizabeth) welcome, to heaven…"

They all laugh and scatter around the house examining peace by peace the treasure that now belonged to all of them

Jack runs straight upstairs to one of the bedrooms; it has significantly less stuff then the others but is still pretty packed considering the small size of all the objects.

Jack: "I pillaged all this…."

He looks around proudly.

Elizabeth: "You…wow…"

He kisses her passionately. He then takes to small swords, (one slightly bigger then the other) from a pile of them.

Elizabeth: "were those all yours?"

Jack: "Aye…from the age of two…This one..."

He takes the smallest and hands it to James. His tiny hand closes around it but he lets it drop. Jack laughs.

Jack: "is for you…"

He takes the second sword, a sheath and a belt and puts it on Andrew.

Jack: "And this one is for you…"

The child hugs Jack and laughs trying to unsheathe the heavy sword.

Elizabeth: "This is perfect…"

Jack: "I've one more thing to show you…"

He takes her hand and leads her down the stairs they run into Swann and stop.

Jack: "Governor, will you look after the kids for a while, I want to show your daughter something…"

Swann: "I…."

Before he can finish they're gone.

**ROSE ISLAND VILLAGE**

Jack leads Elizabeth through the small village to a house. He stops in front of it and pushes past the creaky door.

Elizabeth follows.

**ROSE ISLAND HOUSE**

Jack looks around recognizing the familiar place.

Elizabeth: "where are we?"

Jack: "This, was my mother's house…t'was where I was born…The baby will be born here…actually…we will live here until the baby is of an older age and we have William off our backs…"

Elizabeth: "Oh, Jack…"

She flings her arms around him and they start kissing passionately.

**FLYING DUTCHMAN DECK**

Will is talking impatiently to Sao Feng whilst holding Inez by the waist.

Will: "We've been sailing for over a month…YOU SAID we'd be there by now!!"

Sao: "You were the one who decided to make a detour…and I don't necessarily control what the sea does…that's your Job…at least since my father died, and let me tell you he was definitely better at this then you!!!"

Will: "Watch yourself master Feng. You don't want to end up in the brig."

Sao: "It will be a day or two, can't possibly be more…"

At that he turns and leaves. He walks up to Barbosa.

Sao: "Since he got his '_heart_' back he's been an impossible prat…no wonder Miss. Swann left him…"

Will let's go of Inez, puts his hand in his pocket and takes the ring out. He moves into his cabin examining it. Inez takes a bead from her pocket and examines it.

**TBC**

---------------

_**Thanks for reading, next chapter is up.**_

_**Please leave a review.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: **__I still only own the action figure and the mistakes…but a girl can dream…_

--------------

**ROSE ISLAND HOUSE (afternoon)**

All around the small house, the town is revived, there are ships docked at the port, there are people running around the streets and the tavern is experiencing yet another fight. In the small house, James and Swann are sitting in the living room by a small fire. Jack is tucking Andrew into his bed whilst Elizabeth does the same to James.

Once the two children are safely in their beds, Jack and Elizabeth join their fathers in the living room.

Swann: "The town is well revived…"

Jack: "Yes it is, _Governor_…"

Swann: "Ah, but this time, the title means something…"

He smiles at himself.

Elizabeth: "James, how's running the Town with father working?"

James: "He's an insufferable know-it-all…"

Jack: "Ha!"

James: "No, but its good…"

Suddenly Jack looks at Elizabeth who has a hand on her stomach and is looking slightly sick.

Jack: "Lizzie, you alright?"

Elizabeth: "No, not really…"

Jack looks at her and understands what's going on.

Jack: "This is why I like boats so much…everyone is right there when we need them…James, take my horse, go find Tia…Governor, help me take her upstairs…"

James Rushes out as Jack and Swann hoist Elizabeth upstairs. A while later, Tia Dalma arrives on the back of James' horse and runs straight upstairs to help.

In the room, Elizabeth is lying on the bed in pain whilst Jack holds her hand and Swann holds a damp cloth to her head. Tia comes in and Swann and James leave leaving Jack in with the two women.

Outside, James and Swann pace around. Suddenly a baby starts crying, they rush in to the kid's room. Andrew is sitting up crying. James takes him by the hand, sits on a chair outside the room and sits him on his lap.

**FLYING TUTCHMAN DECK**

Barbosa: "Captain…we're nearing land…"

Will: "Good…prepare to fight…"

In the distance, the small lights of the Rose Village can be seen, twinkling in the night.

**ROSE ISLAND HOUSE**

Suddenly, a baby starts crying, and Jack comes out of the room holding a very dirty baby in a rag.

Jack: "Girl…"

Swann takes her in his arms and walks into the room where Elizabeth and Tia are.

Swann: "She's beautiful…What's her name?"

Elizabeth: "Lydia…"

Swann: "Your mother's name…"

Elizabeth: "Yes…"

Jack kisses her gently on the forehead.

Jack: "Rest…"

He takes little Lydia and puts her in a little cot next to their bed and walks out with the other men. He goes into the kid's room and sits on a chair holding Andrew on his lap. The other two men walk into to two rooms on the same floor and close the doors.

**ROSE ISLAND STREETS**

As the Dutchman and the Spanish armada approach, people run through the streets. Men come out holding farming tools and swords, women run inside houses holding their children.

The fleet finally approaches the docks and the boats plunge their anchors. As the men move from their ships, the sound of horse hooves and shouting lures Kings, Bootstrap, James, Swann, Gibbs, Ragetti, Murtogg, Pintel, Mullroy, Cotton, Marty, Norrington and Tia to the streets.

**ROSE ISLAND HOUSE (night)**

Hearing the noise outside, Jack gets up from the chair he was sleeping on to hear Lydia crying. He goes into Elizabeth's room and finds her holding the baby. Suddenly outside there's a loud explosion and more screaming.

Elizabeth: "What is it?"

Jack looks towards the door.

Jack: "I'm not sure…I'm gonna check. Don't move…"

He leaves and Elizabeth stares after him. The baby starts crying again.

**ROSE ISALND STREETS**

Jack joins his father and Gov. Swann outside the house, all the other members of the group join them.

Tia: "The town is in panic Jack…"

Jack: "Why?"

Tia: "The Dutchman and the Spanish armada just docked. They've already killed many men…"

Jack: "Inez…."

Jack starts running to the docks followed by everybody else and some of Norrington's men (about 20)

Upon arriving at the docks, the group finds a fight already half-won by the Spaniards.

Jack: "Not good…Tia, go to my house, look after Elizabeth, the rest of you…lets go…"

Unsheathing their swords, the men run into battle.

Gibbs: "Jack…"

He kills a soldier

Gibbs: "… those coins Tia gave us some time back…they still work?"

Jack pushes a soldier in to the water where he gets knocked by one of the ships.

Jack: " s'ppose so…"

Gibbs: "Good…"

A soldier hits him on the soldier with a sword and he barely flinches, but turns and trespasses him with a sword.

A battle wages. Village and armada men die, the Dutchman's crew end up fighting Jack's men as the Spaniards advance into the town.

**ROSE ISLAND HOUSE**

Elizabeth is standing in the kid's room holding a sleeping Lydia. Tia Dalma is standing next to her looking uncomfortably at all the kids.

Elizabeth: "What's going on out there?"

Tia: "Dutchman and Spaniards…got to give it to that Inez, she certainly knows how to get back at Jack. Last time she left him at the mercy of her father, now shes back twice as strong…"

Elizabeth: "Inez is here?"

Tia: "Aye, me thinks so…"

Elizabeth suddenly looks very determined, hands the baby to Tia, picks up a sword outside the room and runs out to battle. Tia is left looking kind of surprised. She looks around at all the kids. Suddenly Lydia starts crying and she just makes a helpless face.

As the Dutchman's crew get reduced, and some of the villagers that had joined the fight die, the fight starts to look better for those on Jack's side. Norrington's men are still standing and so are all the pirates.

Suddenly, from the Barracuda (one of the Spanish ships) Governor Valdez descends and walks to Jack who had just killed a soldier.

Valdez: "You…Jack Sparrow…How dare you come back into my daughter's life and steel her child?"

Jack: "Did she fail to mention t'is my child too?"

Valdez: "She mentioned it…I won't believe it…"

Jack: "That's your prerogative…"

Valdez: "I'm going to kill you and everyone who helped you steel by grandson…"

James who hand just slashed into an armada soldier joins in the conversation.

James: "Our…grandson."

Valdez: "How dare you include yourself in this family? Either of you? You disgust me and every civilised man."

He directs the last word to Norrington who lunges furiously into a soldier.

James: "You…"

He holds a sword to Valdez's throat but is quickly tackled away by a soldier with whom he engages a fight. Valdez holds a sword to Jack's throat.

Valdez: "Now…to get you over with…"

Inez: "NO!"

They both look up as Inez descends from the Dutchman followed by Will. She runs up to Jack and pushes her father aside.

Valdez: "What's this? You hate him…"

Inez: "No I don't…I just want his wife killed so I can have him to myself…"

Will: "Killed?!"

Jack looks at him and smiles fake-friendly-ly.

Valdez: "That's why we're here…why would you trick me...that's not even the point…You will not _be_ with him!"

Inez: "Yes I will…"

Will: "And I'll be with Elizabeth…"

Jack: "I suppose you all ignore the fact that…um…well…It's really up to us…"

Valdez: "Won't be after I've killed you…"

Inez: "Don't…"

But its too late, Valdez has slashed at Jack. However, Jack dodges and only gets hit on the arm. Inez flings herself at him and kisses him. He tries to fight her off.

In the Distance, Elizabeth is running towards the battle. She stops abruptly to see her Husband kissing her rival whilst her ex stares. She unsheathes the sword she has strapped around her waist and resumes running. Once she gets close enough, Will looks at her.

Will: "Elizabeth"

Elizabeth ignores him and rushes to Jack and Inez. Jack manages to push her off and as she's going for a second kiss, Elizabeth holds her sword to her neck. Inez takes a sword out of a soldier who had just died next to her and the two women start fighting. Valdez, Jack and Will forget about each other and stare. Suddenly Elizabeth manages to throw Inez to the floor and thrashers the sword through her. She dies. Valdez looks in shock. He goes to slash Jack but James manages to kill him. Elizabeth turns to kiss Jack.

Will: "Elizabeth…"

He grabs her arm and pulls her away from Jack.

Will: "You've seen he's not faithful…he's a pirate, he can't possibly love you…what more do you want?"

Bootstrap: "Newsflash son…you are a pirate too…"

Will: "Would a pirate have carved out his heart because of the pain of loosing you? Would he have gotten it back to become human again and have you love him?"

At that Jack looks, thinking looking up at the Flying Dutchman

Elizabeth: "But…why would you do that? Any of that?"

Will: "To get you back…"

Elizabeth: "You never will…"

Jack looks at Bootstrap and nods. Will grabs Elizabeth and Kisses her.

At That, Jack lunges at him and 'rugby' tackles him to the floor where Bootstrap holds his sword into him.

Will: "You'd kill your own son?"

Bootstrap: "You're no son of mine…_you_ are a monster…I knew that from the minute you swore not to rest until my blade pierced Jones's heart."

Will: "I wanted to set you free…"

Bootstrap: "…you wanted the glory…"

Will looks at someone behind him. Elizabeth who had been kissing Jack breaks away; she takes Jack's sword, pushes Bootstrap and points her sword at Will.

Will: "Elizabeth…please…"

Elizabeth: "How did I ever love you?"

Norrington approaches them.

Norrington: "Should have let you hang…"

Will: "she'd never have been _yours_"

Norrington: "But she wouldn't have to suffer at your hands."

Jack walks up next to Norrington. Bootstrap turns his back and leaves.

Norrington: "Jack, Elizabeth, do excuse me while I kill the man who ruined my life…"

Jack smirks.

Jack: "Be my guest…"

Norrington thrashes his sword into Will's middle.

Will looks up at Elizabeth as his face goes paler and paler.

Will: "Elizabeth…I…I lov…"

He dies. Elizabeth hides her face in Jack's shoulder. He holds her tight to him. Bootstrap continues walking and doesn't look back at his son.

Jack: "Sh…its okay…Mr. Gibbs, Commodore…"

Gibbs: "Aye Capn'…"

Jack: "Arrest any survivors…"

Gibbs: "What do we do with them?"

Jack: "Any one who wishes to join our army, is welcome to, Hang the rest…In the morning…"

Gibbs nods as all the villagers and Norrington's men arrest the few standing soldiers. Day light is now starting to creep through the night sky.

Jack: "And those three too…"

Gibbs: "We hang them too?"

Jack: "Nah…"

He looks pointedly at Barbosa. Sao and Beckett look at Barbosa too.

Jack: "Maroon them…There's a very nice island off Tortuga …I'm sure Barbosa will feel right at home…"

He laughs as Barbosa, Sao and Beckett dragged towards a ship. He takes Barbosa's apple from his hand and throws it in the air.

Jack: "Oh…and remember…third tree, 5 steps…"

Elizabeth laughs and hugs him hard. He kisses her forehead.

Elizabeth: "Lets go back to sea…this is too…"

Jack: "…quiet, yea is know…"

They kiss passionately when they break apart they step over Will's body and walk back to the house.

**TBC**

---------------

_**Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be the last…**_

_**Please review.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: **__17 chapters later, I still own nothing!__…_

--------------

**ROSE ISLAND PORT (morning)**

The sun is high in the sky and the group of pirates is gathered near the Rose.

Jack: "Who's with me?"

Gibbs, Cotton, Marty, James, Pintel and Ragetti, Tia and Bootstrap move forwards to stand next to him and Elizabeth – Jack is holding James in one arm, Andrew is standing next to him and Elizabeth is holding Lydia -

Kings: "We'd like to stay if its all the same to you…Charlie will have a better life here, and with a second child coming, so will we…"

Jack: "Right…good luck Lieutenant…"

He shakes his hand

Norrington: "I'd like to stay too…I've no desire to loose my commission…again…"

Jack smiles.

Jack: "understood…"

He shakes his hand.

Murtogg: "And we've just made Captains…"

Mullroy: "I made Captain, you made first mate…"

They start arguing.

Jack: "Yes well…right…"

Swann: "And, well being Governor, the town really needs me…"

Jack: "So does the maid…"

He shakes Swann's hand. Swann tries to hide a smile.

Elizabeth: "We'll miss you…but we'll be back in some time…"

Swann, Jane and Kings hug Elizabeth, followed by Norrington.

Jack: "Hem…Commodore…Not really rooting for you anymore, mate…"

Norrington smiles and steps back as the group moves aboard the Rose.

**BLACK ROSE DECK**

Pintel, Ragetti, Marty and Cotton are tugging ropes and fixing the sails as the ship moves out of the harbour. Jack is up on the helm. Andrew is playing around with the wheel and Elizabeth is standing next to Jack. Bellow deck, James and Bootstrap are engaged in another card game, and Tia Dalma is at the front of the ship doing some kind of magic.

Elizabeth: "Where too Captain?"

Jack: "World's End…"

Elizabeth: "What?"

Jack: "Gotta get the Pearl back love…I'm…"

Elizabeth: "Captain Jack Sparrow…yes I know…"

She kisses him passionately and as the ship moves further away, suddenly a baby starts crying and they pull apart, she goes bellow to the cabin to tend to Lydia. Jack is left at the helm of the ship alone starting at the horizon. He looks at his compass and smirks looking up to the horizon. As the siluett of Captain Jack Sparrow moves in to the distance, a ship can be seen shooting cannon balls at the Flying Dutchman which is gradually sinking near the port where the pirates who remained behind look at their captain as his siluett disappears. Next to it, the Fury sways in the gentle waves.

The End

---------------

_**That's it, thanks for reading and keep a look out for the next instalment in my POTC series. Also, if you like CSI Las Vegas, check out my stories about that.**_

_**If you haven't done so already, please leave a review. If you have, I won't complain if you do so again…hint, hint … **_


End file.
